Ladies Vs CDC
by That Unknown Fangirl
Summary: AU. "We want you to cheat the cheater. Play the player. Crush the crusher." A charming heartbreaker, three ex-girlfriends with a revenge plan, and the perfect target to put it into action. What could possibly go wrong? Well, true love does tend to happen when you least expect it, and none of these five people ever considered that... [EDITING!]
1. Meeting With Miss Munroe

**This idea got quite a few votes, so I decided to start it! I changed it a little from the original, because I thought this would work better. I still don't exactly own the idea though.**

**So now, the story you've all been waiting for (I hope)… Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Meeting With Miss Munroe**

_**Sonny**_

The strong aroma of coffee overwhelms me as I walk into Starbucks. I flop down into one of the couches at a small table, waiting. It's been a long walk! Just a few minutes ago, I got a call from my best friend, Tawni, asking me to meet her here. To this moment, I don't know why I agreed; I'm not usually one to just agree to something so quickly. I'm more of a planner – but right now, I'm just curious!

"Hey, Sonny!" I hear Tawni's voice call out. I smile as she walks over to me, followed by two other girls I don't recognise. Well, she _is _a famous supermodel, so these girls are probably her new assistants or some part of her uncountable entourage – I'm used to people like that hovering around whenever I meet up with her. The three of them sit down around the table, staring at me.

"Hi!" I say cheerfully, in an attempt to break the silence.

Tawni grins, and begins to speak. "Sonny, I'd like you to meet my new friends. This is Penelope." She gestures to at the girl on her right, who has long brown hair, and an angry glare on her face, along with a _lot_ of make-up. She's dressed in denim shorts and a tank top, with massive heels.

"Hello," Penelope says simply.

"Hey; nice to meet you!" I smile, being my usual happy self. I hold out my hand, but she just stares at it, so I give up. Meany.

"And this is Chastity," Tawni says, looking over at the girl on her left. She has lighter brown hair, and looks like a simple person. She's wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and ballet pumps. I say hi to her, and she says hi back. She seems much nicer than Penelope. "So, you're probably wondering why I called you here, aren't you?" Tawni asks me.

"Yeah…" I nod. I really don't know, and I want to find out!

"Well, we need your help," she replies. She has that evil look on her face – I wonder what help she wants from _me_!

"With what?" I ask, curious.

"We want you to cheat the cheater. Play the player. Crush the crusher," Tawni says, still smiling evilly.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"We need you to be a target. Basically, the three of us know this guy. He's dated and dumped us all in the past, and now, we want revenge!" she replies, obviously proud of her plan. Interesting…

"They talked me into it…" Chastity murmurs, looking down at the table.

"Shut up! No wonder he managed to fool you so easily. You're so naïve," Penelope sneers at her. I feel sorry for the poor girl – Penelope seems really mean. But really, Chastity does seem even more innocent than me! And I've been told I'm _very_ innocent.

"So, what exactly do you want me to do?" I ask curiously.

"We want you to be his next target," Tawni replies.

"Oh. But, why me?" I ask. I'm not lazy or anything. It's just that, Tawni's a supermodel! She has a lot of devious friends who can probably pull off this plan much more easily than I can, so why is she asking me to help? Besides the fact that she knows I go out of my way to be helpful, I'm still not too sure.

"Because you're _Sonny_! And how many guys have asked you out in the past month?" she argues. A lot of guys _do_ ask me out… I don't know why – there's nothing that great about me. I'm a boring, average girl: average looks, average style; just, simply, _average_. What do they see in me anyway? I don't understand how guys' minds work.

"I… I lost count," I say sheepishly, and Penelope starts glaring at me again. If looks could kill, I'd probably drop dead right now.

"Exactly! People just love you! So, please, can you help us get revenge on him?" Tawni asks, pleading.

"I don't know… How long will this take?" I ask.

"We don't know. We don't even know where the hell he is, now. He dumped me last week, and then ran off," Penelope explains quickly.

"I'm not usually the kind of person who expects something in return for her help, but what's in it for me? I mean, if you guys need to find him and don't know how long this'll take, I'll have to take time off work and stuff…" I say unsurely. I hate taking time off work – even though I only work in a small clothing store (and somehow manage to become employee of the month, every month), I do love my job.

"We'll pay you double, to compensate for your time off work," Tawni says. It obviously wouldn't be a problem for her, since she's rich. And they just aren't going to give me a chance to refuse, are they?

"Just out of curiosity, who was this guy?" I ask. I might even know him; I do know a lot of people, you see.

"His name was Chad Dylan Cooper. And he was the _worst _boyfriend_ ever,_" Tawni replies, angrily. The name is unfamiliar, which is probably good for me.

"We've all had our separate encounters with him, and they've all ended in disaster. And that's why we need your help to crush him like he crushed us," Penelope adds, also sounding angry.

"He made me think he loved me, but then he broke my heart…" Chastity says. She, however, sounds upset rather than angry. I'd actually forgotten she was even here, seeing as she was so quiet.

"Honey, he did that to the rest of us too," Penelope says, glaring at her.

"What did he actually do, though?" I ask, still curious. If I'm going to help them, I need to know all the background information beforehand!

"Chastity, since he met you first, you should tell your story first," Tawni says.

"Okay…" Chastity stutters, and we all listen carefully as she starts her story.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did y'all think? Let me know in a review! Personally, I feel I could've done better, but I just want to see some opinions for now. :)<strong>

**-Sarah :D**


	2. Chastity: Part 1

**Ten reviews already? That's awesome! Thanks, everyone who reviewed!**

**A few of you mentioned that this story reminds you of 'John Tucker Must Die'. I just wanna clear things up and let y'all know that I hadn't even heard of that movie till you mentioned it! I looked it up on Wikipedia when I saw the name in multiple reviews, and now I understand why. I really don't intend to use that plotline, and you'll see how different (well, I haven't seen the movie, but judging on what I read) this story will turn out to be. Also, being totally honest, this story was really inspired by two **_**Bollywood **_**movies. The plot of this is really a mash-up of the plots of the movies 'Ladies Vs Ricky Bahl', and 'Bachna Ae Haseeno' – both of which are movies I absolutely **_**love**_**. I just could not stop myself. So yeah, I still don't own the idea completely.**

**So, now that's through, enjoy this chapter! I thought it would work better if the flashbacks (which are all italicized) were in Chad's POV instead…after all, the girls don't know what he'd been thinking. ;)**

**I own nothing, unless specified otherwise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 2 – Chastity: Part 1**

_**Chad**_

Hey. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. You may or may not have heard of me before, but here I am. Let's just get straight to the point – I'm awesome. And, well, here's what you need to know about me. I'm 24 years old, currently single, and I've only had three decent relationships in the last seven years. And two weeks ago, I ended the third one. So… I'm freeeeeee!

And before you start cursing me for my so-called 'heartlessness', I'm going to clarify that I do believe in love. Love is a beautiful thing. Some people are lucky enough to find their true love in one shot, and they don't have to wander around looking for very long – I'm not one of those people! I'm rather different. I'm luckier than everyone. I'm a killer (not literally, of course). Why, you ask, do I have this "killer casanova" status? Well, you'll find out soon enough.

Anyway, I guess you probably want to know what became of those three decent relationships. Am I right? Of course I am; CDC is never wrong.

So, let's skip the intro crap, and go right to the stories.

Relationship #1: Chastity.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On a train, somewhere between the Swiss mountains; June 2004…<em>**

_My friends and I were going on a tour of Switzerland, after our graduation from high school. One of my friends, James, had booked the cheapest possible holiday in Europe, and that just so happened to be this one. We'd all been hoping to meet some hot girls somewhere along the way… Obviously, we hadn't yet succeeded._

_The four of us – James, Skyler, Daniel, and I _**(yes, the same group from IMJBCAY :P) **_were sitting on a train, heading to the last stop on the very short tour. I stared out of the window, bored to death. There was absolutely nothing worth looking at!_

_"James, what kind of dead tour is this? The only things we've seen out here in the past week are grass, cows, and ugly mountains," I told him, glaring. He looked up from the gaming console in his hand – which, by the way, was mine – and started to explain._

_"Wrong. They are Swiss cows, Swiss grass, and Swiss mountains," he stated simply, returning to the game. I jumped up and snatched it from him, switching it off. He'd been stuck to it for the entire trip! "Chad, my score…"_

_"It's my…whatever the hell this thing is called. What do you expect us to do? Stare at the grass? It looks the same as the grass in Central Park, if you ask me," I said. And yes, we all live in New York, thus the reference to Central Park._

_"Yes, you idiot! Enjoy the fresh air!" James laughed, mocking my annoyance._

_"Dude, where are the Swiss girls?" Daniel asked him. I was wondering the same thing._

_"Yeah!" Skyler said, "Switzerland may be a cold place, but I've heard that Swiss girls are really really hot."_

_"You guys shouldn't be yelling at me. You should be thanking me! This was the cheapest trip we could get!" James argued. As if that mattered to me – he'd lost one of our bets, and he had to pay for the entire trip. If it was me, I wouldn't have had a problem; I was a spoilt, rich kid, who could have anything I wanted, whenever I wanted it._

_"Is that why this train is full of ugly old guys?" Daniel asked, looking around._

_"Yeah, probably. Ew," I said, pulling a disgusted face and throwing the game thing at James._

_But, little did I know, that somewhere in the very same train, there was a group of girls. And one of those girls was Chastity. She was one of those 'waiting for my knight in shining armour' type of girls, and having watched every romantic movie in existence a billion times, she was off to look for her real-life prince. But, alas, at that moment, we didn't know any of that._

_"Okay, you guys are really boring. I bet the restrooms in this train are way more interesting, so I'm outta here. I'll kill you all when I get back!" I said, jumping up._

_"Alright, no need to make a big deal about it," James commented in a mocking tone, whilst still playing the game. I stuck my tongue out at him, since that was as immature as anything he would do, and walked off. I was completely unaware of what would happen next…_

_"Watch where you're – Hey, you're a girl!" I said, as someone crashed into me._

_"Yes, I think I am," she said. And that was how I met Chastity. Yep, it's a pretty weird way to meet someone. But then again, I later found out that she had been to a fortune teller or something, who had told her she'd meet her true love on a train. So, I assume that's why she was there. And at that moment, there came one of those mirror moments – both of us stepping the same way to get past, and it got very frustrating after about six attempts. So, she sighed, turned on her heels and stomped back in the direction she came, as I also went back._

_"You're back quick," James said, looking up from the game thing._

_"You're going to be worshipping me when you hear what I have to tell you now," I said, ignoring him and taking my seat again._

_"What is it?" they chorused, curious._

_"This train isn't just full of creepy old dudes," I told them simply, and they glared at me, "There. Are. Girls. Somewhere. Here," I added slowly. The idiots always needed things to be dumbed down for them! "So, begin worshipping the CDC."_

_"What? Where are they?" they yelled. No worshipping? I was disappointed._

_"Shut up, you idiots. She's over there." We peeked over the side of the aisle seat, and saw a group of girls, also peeking over at us. One of them was Chastity. We all jumped back. And there wasn't just one girl – there were four._

_"Okay, guys, as soon as the train stops at the next station, we'll go with the usual plan. Sound good?" James asked. We all agreed, and sat in silence, waiting for the train to stop. I was happy. Why? Because now, I wouldn't be bored!_

* * *

><p><em>Fast forward about an hour or two, and we were at the next tour stop, spying on the girls, who were giggling whilst attempting to make a snowman on the side of a mountain. Crazy. But for once, those boring mountains were good for something! I was watching Chastity – she was pretty, no doubt, and she seemed innocent enough to fall for CDC easily.<em>

_"Let's go say hi!" James suggested stupidly._

_"Just as long as you don't do what you did last time, you idiot!" I added._

_"Fine. I'll show you how this is done! Follow me," he said, and that's what we did. Well, for about a second. And then, just like he did to us 'last time', we ran off and deserted him._

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes later, when Daniel, Skyler and I were standing on a bridge, waiting and enjoying the view of all the snow, James came running over to us.<em>

_"So, James, did you find out anything?" Skyler asked excitedly. Oh, those silly children got too excitable whenever they realised they had possible chances with pretty girls._

_"Yeah. The restrooms are at the back of the train," James replied in a dull tone._

_"What?" Daniel yelled. I glared at him too; he was supposed to get the girls' attention, not find out the location of the restrooms! Besides, I already knew that._

_"Is that what you went to find out?" I asked. That guy was an idiot, honestly. Not that the other two weren't, of course._

_"If you're so confident, why don't you go over there and ask their _parents_?" he shouted. We all shot him evil glares, but said nothing. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to her," he added, grinning and looking in the direction of one of the girls, who was walking around all alone. He went off to follow her, and the three of us were left once again._

* * *

><p><em>Skip ahead another half hour, to the point when James was still MIA, and Skyler, Daniel, and I were sitting at a table in a mountain-top café, talking and drinking coffee.<em>

_"Where the heck did their stupid parents come from?" Daniel complained, looking up at the sky._

_"Canada," I replied simply, before taking a sip of my latte. What? I'd previously overheard the parents talking on the train (I didn't know they were with the girls), and they mentioned being Canadian._

_"Whatever," he mumbled, and suddenly, James came running to the table, still grinning._

_"Hey, guys! Thanks to my trusted sources, I've found out everything about all of those girls! So, what do you want to know?" he asked excitedly, sitting down on the empty chair._

_"Everything you've found out," I replied, leaning back in my chair._

_"Well, y'know that girl you were staring at? Her name is Chastity," he said._

_"That's a weird name," I commented. Well, it wasn't the kind of name I'd heard often. But then I never really paid much attention to girls' names – it was more of other things that I was concerned with._

_"A great man once said, 'what's in a name?' Or maybe it was a woman; I don't remember. Anyway, apparently, this girl is off looking for her true loooove," James said simply, and Skyler started laughing._

_"Yeah? Why's that?" I asked, and smirked. I began making a bet with myself in my mind – that if I didn't get her to fall in love with me before the end of the trip, I would become a good boy and never break another heart again. But if she did, then, well, I'd remain the same. Because I'm irresistible._

_"She's one of those romantic type girls. Y'know, romantic movies, 'one day my prince will come', true love on a train, etcetera, etcetera," he continued._

_"Oh. True love on a train?"_

_"It's from some sappy chick-flick."_

_"Oh. My mom loves those. I always end up falling asleep when she forces me to watch them. They're just so stupid."_

_"Right, well, good luck getting the girl with no information at all! She actually believes those types of things happen in reality. The guy goes and starts singing to the girl, they live happily ever after, blah de da de da."_

_"Dude, I can't be bothered to actually _learn _all of that shit. Quick, tell me every romantic chick-flick story you'd assume she believes could come true."_

* * *

><p><em>So, after two hours of listening to my friends narrate the stories of all the romantic novels and movies they knew, it was almost time for the train to leave. They all headed towards it and got themselves seated, whilst I chose to wander around outside for a while. I liked the calmness of the area. While I was taking in the sights and scenery, I got my MP3 player out and had music blasting through my headphones, so I couldn't hear a thing from the outside world. As this continued, I found myself distracted by a lump of snow that had somehow gotten stuck to my hat, and before I knew it, the train was speeding away and I couldn't do anything about it. Oh dear. I'd missed the train. What an idiot I was – but it didn't turn out as bad as one would think, because guess who I saw right there? Chastity, running after the train. She'd missed it too.<em>

_She sighed, and sat down on a nearby bench, looking extremely upset. And that was my chance. I slowly walked nearer to her, fixing my hair (I had to look good!), and decided to keep her attention away from me for a few minutes. So, I settled with leaning against a random pillar and staring out at the mountains. Then, I sneezed. Well, it's cold! Chastity looked over at me, and I quickly formed a plan in my mind._

_"Oh, hi there," I said, waving to her. She looked away again, uninterested. "Hey, um, remember? We're supposed to be taking the same train?" I added, sitting on the bench next to her. She still didn't seem amused._

_"We _were_. It's gone," she said simply, trying not to look at me. Who knew why? I was, of course, totally hot. I still am, and always will be!_

_"__What do you mean? It must be around here somewhere, you silly goose," I chuckled, pretending I had no idea the train had left her – or, us, rather – behind._

_"I'm not a silly goose; you're just blind. It was here, wasn't it? And now it's not. So, what does that mean? It's gone!" Chastity said, still trying to avoid eye contact with me. I still haven't worked out what exactly she was trying to do by being rude, but I suppose she didn't want to create too good of an impression, especially since she was alone with an attractive male stranger like myself. Props to her for making an intelligent choice._

_"But, how's that possible?" I asked, still pretending to be shocked. Obviously, I was always an amazing actor. I wonder why I never tried to audition for something in Hollywood._

_"Well, it happened. So, what now? I don't even have a phone…" she said, looking slightly afraid. Sigh, the times of 2004, when pretty girls wandered in foreign lands without phones! Well, never fear, when CDC is here. I had a phone._

_"Hey, don't worry. I'll help you. I'll find a way to call your parents and let them know you're okay, and tell them that we'll meet them at the airport. Okay?" I said calmly, trying to work my kindness act on her. She looked a little confused, but smiled, finally looking at me._

_"Thanks," she whispered, smiling even more. I stood up to go and talk to whoever I had to talk to – I had just realised I'd given my phone to Daniel, so I couldn't even tell my friends I've missed the train and will be meeting them soon. Oh well._

_"Oh, and by the way, I'm Chad," I said, turning around and smiling at Chastity. Well, I've always been a charmer. What would you expect?_

_"I'm Chastity," she replied, smiling back. But of course, I already knew that! She was a sweet girl; very sweet indeed._

_"I'll be right back," I said, and headed off to sort out this phone call thing. Not really, of course. I just had to find out about the next train going to that city with the airport (which I could not remember the name of – things in Switzerland had weird names!), which was where we had to go to be able to get out of the country. So, I went into the ticketing office, and asked the guy._

_"Bonjour, Mr Train Ticket Dude!" For some reason, I thought the Swiss spoke French, and the guy gave me a funny look, which I ignored, "When's the next train to the city with the airport?"_

_He rolled his eyes, and replied in an irritatingly strong accent, "It's at six in the evening." I checked my watch for the current time – it was only 3pm. 'Right,' I thought to myself, 'this will be fun.' Besides, we didn't even have to get to the airport until the following night!_

_"And when's the one after that?" I enquired._

_"Same time tomorrow," the guy replied simply._

_"Okay. Thanks, dude!" I said, and walked out, back to where Chastity was sitting on the bench._

_"Did you find out anything?" she jumped up and asked me._

"_The next train's at six," I replied simply._

"_Oh, so we only have to wait three hours? Oh, thank goodness…" She sighed, relieved. And then, an amazing idea hit me. We were alone. In an unfamiliar country. Just a girl and a guy, with no-one they knew. 'And so,' I told myself, 'this is not the time to tell the truth!'_

"_No. It's at six in the evening, tomorrow," I said. Well, I'm CDC, the charmer! I couldn't resist. "And y'know what? I think that's too long to wait. We should just take a bus."_

"_A bus? But, what if we don't get to the airport on time?" Chastity asked, worried. "No. We won't go on a bus. We'll rent a car. A sports car. A _red_ sports car!" She giggled, strolling away._

"_Huh?"_

_She turned around to smile at me, and said, "Hey, why are you wasting time? I only have one day of freedom! We gotta get to the airport by tomorrow! Come on!" And of course, that was exactly what I did._

* * *

><p><em>Let's jump half an hour ahead, and skip to the part where I found myself sitting on a crappy rental motorbike, with this crazy girl clinging on to my back. I wasn't the best at driving these things – like I said, I was rich, so I was always more of a car-driving dude.<em>

"_Well, I've spent all my money on this lump of scrap metal. How much do you have?" I asked. It was true – the rest of my money was in my suitcase, which was on the train, and all I had was whatever I'd left in my backpack, which was now all gone._

"_I have a few weird little coins. That's it," Chastity replied, sounding happy about it. Seriously?_

"_Dude, what are we gonna do without any money? I need food!" I whined. I mean, we needed it for food, and stuff. I was already getting a little hungry – it had been a while since lunch._

"_Don't worry! We'll get by!" She giggled, "When you're with me, nothing can go wrong!"_

"_Really? What's the guarantee for that?" I asked. I was already starting to think that going after her was a mistake, considering the situation I had ended up in._

"_You see, good things happen to good people," she replied happily._

"_I don't believe that."_

"_You don't believe that I'm a good person?"_

"_No. I don't believe that nothing can go wrong with you." A couple of seconds of silence, and I decided to question her luckiness. Well, I really hadn't planned on being broke, so she better be lucky, "If you're as lucky as you say you are, let's put it to the test. Have you ever failed a pop quiz?"_

"_Nope!"_

"_Ever had your allowance cancelled?"_

"_Never ever!"_

"_Uh… Been publicly humiliated?"_

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"_Gotten zits?"_

"_Nopesies!"_

"_Girl, you must be some sort of alien," I commented. Or maybe she was just lucky, like she said._

"_Nope. I'm just me! If I hadn't studied for a test, the test would get postponed. If I loved an outfit in a store, but hadn't gotten my allowance, no-one would buy it until I got my money and got the outfit myself. If I didn't like someone at school, they would somehow get transferred to the other side of the planet. And if I ever was about to get a zit, well, that zit would fear for it's life and disappear itself! That's just how I am – really lucky." Chastity giggled again._

"_Please, cut the crap! You can't be _that _lucky if you managed to miss the train," I said matter-of-factly._

"_So, what's unlucky about that?" she asked. Well, I was definitely lucky! Either this girl was over-intelligent, or she was a total idiot. Either way, it was all good!_

"_We'll only see the magic of your good luck when we die of starvation, because we have no money for food!" I yelled._

* * *

><p><em>About an hour later, we'd stopped in a small town, and were peering in through the window of a little chocolate shop. Yum… Swiss chocolate… I was so damn hungry; I was almost drooling at the sight of the many pieces of chocolate on display…<em>

"_Look at all the flavours… I've never seen blueberry chocolate…" Chastity gasped._

"_I knooow…" I whined. I'm not a nice guy when I'm hungry._

"_Ooh, I wonder what they taste like…" she whispered, as we continued to stare into the shop._

"_Why wonder? Let's go try some!" I said, tearing my gaze away from the display._

"_Oh, we can totally do that, because this is this your dad's shop, and he's gonna come over to you and say 'hello son! Where have you been? You're looking so underfed! Come in and have some free chocolate!'" she said sarcastically._

"_Yeah, why the hell not?" I said, also being sarcastic, "Come on!"_

"_Boy, you're gonna get us killed!" She huffed, before following me into the shop. We walked over to the counter._

_"Hello, Sir. Hello, Madam," the girl behind the counter greeted us cheerfully, giving me a flirty smile. Nothing new there._

_"Hey there," I winked at her, "I really want some of this awesome-looking Swiss chocolate, but you've got so many different kinds; I just can't pick! Would you mind letting us taste a few of these, just to help us decide?" I asked in a smooth tone, and that was enough to have the girl looking more melted than the chocolates in front of her._

_"Oh, no problem! Feel free to try whichever chocolates you wish!" she said, giggling, and we began pointing at some of the chocolates on display. I made sure to flash her my charming smiles every few minutes, and it went on. We kept on asking to taste the chocolates, and the girl kept giving them to us happily; that's just the power of Chad Dylan Cooper's hotness! Once we'd tried every single chocolate in the entire shop, Chastity and I exchanged bored looks, and I decided to find us a way to leave._

"_Neh. I didn't like anything. What about you?" I asked her, discreetly winking at her to play along. She shook her head. "Forget it, then," I turned to the counter girl, "Are you open tomorrow?"_

"_No," she replied in a blunt tone._

"_Ah, well. Let's go," I said, leading Chastity out of the shop. From there, we took off running, so that the girl couldn't chase after us. After all, we'd just stolen chocolates, hadn't we? We stopped behind a building, laughing like crazy. "See how good I am?" I smirked, when we'd calmed down._

"_Yeah, I'll agree, you are good," she smiled, looking into my eyes. She suddenly threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly, and taking me completely by surprise, "Thanks."_

"_It's nothing, really," I said, as she stepped away awkwardly._

_"Hey, look! A shooting star!" She pointed to a flash of light in the slowly darkening sky, which was, indeed, a shooting star, "Make a wish!"_

"_A wish? Come on; only kids do this stupid stuff!" I laughed at her momentary immaturity._

"_Well, I do it."_

"_Oops."_

"_So, go on! Make a wish!" Chastity said, and closed her eyes, now silent. Unsure of what to do, I just stood there awkwardly, and finally settled on 'wishing' I wouldn't freeze or starve to death. She opened her eyes again after a few seconds. "Shall we go?" she asked, turning and walking on._

"_Hold on a sec!" I said, following her, "Aren't you wondering what I wished for?"_

"_I am," she replied, "But I don't want you to tell me." She was honestly crazy!_

"_Huh? What kind of logic is that?" I asked, confused._

"_It's the logic of wishing!" she replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "You shouldn't tell anyone what you wished for."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because if you do, it won't come true!"_

"_Oh! So, does that mean that if I wish for something, and then I tell you what it was, the opposite will happen?" I asked._

"_Huh? What kind of logic is that?" she repeated my words, and it was her turn to be confused._

"_It's the logic of wishing!" I laughed, shrugging._

_Strolling and whispering, we then headed back to where we'd parked the motorbike. The journey continued; after about an hour of empty roads, silence, cold, and the nasty smell of grass, I started thinking. I missed the train, wasted all the money I had, and we'd be at the airport in a matter of hours… And like a total idiot, I hadn't even made any moves on her yet! Right then, a killer idea came and punched me in the face along with the freezing cold air. So just like that, I managed to deliberately make the motorbike jolt and jerk, and finally stopped it in the middle of the road._

"_Hey, what happened?" Chastity asked, worried._

"_I dunno… I guess it needs gas," I said. But of course, that was all an act. Nothing had happened to the bike – it was just part of my plan._

"_What?!" she yelled, shocked, "So, what do we do now?" We hopped off the motorbike, and she was almost fuming._

"_Nothing," I sighed, "You were boasting about your luck, and now look at our plight. I think we should go find somewhere to crash for the night, and set out again in the morning after some sweet talk," I suggested, picking up my backpack off the motorbike._

"_We have to wait till the morning?" she asked, still sounding shocked._

"_Yeah," I replied simply._

"_Are you crazy? Come on, let's walk! Maybe we'll find someone who can help us!" Chastity said, and started to walk. I sighed. What had I gotten myself stuck into? This was nowhere near what I'd planned… I started to follow her, dragging the motorbike with me. "God help me…" I mumbled to myself, as I walked._

"_Hurry!" she said, giggling. Easy for her to say – she wasn't the one dragging a ton of crappy tin and rubber, otherwise known as an old motorbike, along the bumpy road. We kept walking, and soon reached another little town. "Woah!" Chastity sighed after a few minutes, "Aren't there any people here?"_

"_Señorita," Excuse the Spanish; it had become a habit of mine, owing to the fact that my last girlfriend has been a Spanish exchange student, "Statistics suggest that here in Switzerland, there are eleven cows to every one person. So maybe you might find a cow in the next street, but I assure you, you're not going to find any people!" I informed her. Yes, I was hot AND smart. Wasn't I just the complete package?_

"_Nonsense!" she said, "Hello? Is anybody there? Hellloooooo!" Whilst she was trying to find any sign of life in the town, I dragged the motorbike next to a bench and sat down, putting my feet up._

"_You can go search for people all you want. I'm just gonna wait here," I said, rubbing my hands together. It was freakin' freezing out there! She strolled over and sat next to me, as I crossed my arms. Damn, it was cold… She gazed up at the sky, smiling. She looked cute…_

"_Y'know what? When I was a kid, I used to think that the stars were like flying chunks of glitter," she randomly said._

"_You still are a kid," I chuckled, and she punched my shoulder, giggling,"I used to think they were lightbulbs in the sky. Stupid, huh?" I said, still laughing a little. Well, it was true._

"_That's not stupid… That's cute!" Chastity said, smiling at me. We both laughed a bit, and suddenly, there was an awkward silence. She moved a little closer, and she was suddenly hugging me, probably because it was just too cold. 'Okay,' I told myself, 'this is your chance!'_

"_Chad…" she started nervously, "I have to tell you something…"_

_'It's about time_!'_ I thought, and looked at her curiously. "What?" I asked, pretending to sound interested in what she had to say. I had a good idea of it already – I'd found ways to make girls fall for me so many times, I knew exactly what they would say, and when and how they'd say it._

_"I think I kinda like you." Of course she did. Like I hadn't heard that one before!_

_"Maybe I like you too. Maybe." I smiled at her, and she began to look quite worried. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, feigning concern._

"_Well, there's a problem… I'm already engaged," she finished slowly. Oh, damn! That wasn't what she was supposed to say!_

"_Oh…" More like 'oh_ no_'! There went my chances._

"_My dad's got the whole thing arranged with an old family friend… He's nice, but ever since I met you, I can't even think about him_…_"_

"_Oh…" As if on cue, the voice in my head went berserk. What a waste of time all of that was! 'Might as well tell her the truth…' I thought, and began to think about what to say as she continued speaking._

"_I know him really well, and I know we only just met, but…"_

"_Oh. Uh, Chastity… I have something to tell you, too."_

"_What is it?" she asked, looking curious. And then came the eye contact, once again._

"_The motorbike didn't run out of gas. I knew we were all alone in the middle of nowhere and I lied to you. I'm honesty really __sorry_…"_ But then again, all of that was an act too. I've always known that every girl is a sucker for a guy who tells the truth, and this was just another of my awesome plans, "I swear, I didn't know you were engaged, and… Anyway, the motorbike still has enough gas to get us to the city. Come on." I stood up, but Chastity suddenly grabbed my hand to stop me._

"_No, wait!" she said, and I sat down again. Here we are… But then, there was another awkward silence, in which neither of us said anything._

_I decided to break the silence, and ask her, "Won't you ask me why?" She shook her head. "It's not like it's some kind of wish, that won't come true if I told you. I honestly had no idea you were engaged… But actually, I do kinda like you," I added. Still all my plan! She suddenly started to giggle, which destroyed the whole thing. "What's so funny?" I asked, pretending to be upset._

"_No, nothing! I'm sorry! It's just that… Even though I was completely aware of my situation and stuff… Ever since we first met on the train, I've had this weird feeling, and I'm not sure what it is…" It was working._

"_I've been feeling the same way… It feels weird." I said._

"_Not at all. I kinda like it! I knew I'd meet my own prince on this trip…" she replied._

"_Why didn't you tell me that _before_ I forced myself to drag this damn motorbike for four kilometres?" I asked, trying to change the slightly tense-ish atmosphere into a lighter sort of mood. I don't like tension._

_Chastity giggled. "That's your fault. I'd told you that everything would be good if you were with me," she said, smiling._

"_Then I might just have to stay with you forever…" I said, also smiling. I'm a genius. At least, when it comes to flirting, I am._

"_Forever?" She asked, leaning closer to me. I simply nodded; maybe it wasn't the best way to pretend to be oblivious to what she was about to do, but all's well that ends well. I'll spare you the annoyance of the looooong eternity that passed before our lips finally touched. She obviously was trying not to go too far, since she pulled away pretty quickly. Don't ask me how I know that; it's not like I was counting or anything! I shrugged, smiling, and hugged her, as we spent the night talking away. But, the big break-up moment was still to come – I just didn't know how big it would be…_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think anyone's ever attempted ChadChastity before! Have they? I don't know. And if you didn't like it, too bad! I did. Although in the next few chapters, there's a tiny bit more Chad/Chastity, and about the same amount, if not more, of Chad/Tawni (YIPPEEE!) and somewhat less Chad/Penelope. But, Chad/Sonny will come too, and I bet when we get there, y'all will be fangirl-squealing like crazy. You've just got to have patience and wait for it. I'm already excited for the future chapters… But I won't tell you about them yet :P**

**Anyway, that was the longest chapter I've ever posted! But, the rest of the chapters might just get as long as this one too. We shall see as they appear.**

**So, how do you think this story is going so far? Review and let me know :)**

**-Sarah :D**


	3. Chastity: Part 2

**To the anonymous reviewer, 'i know stuff': PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON HERE! No wait, don't tell me, PM me if you do. :P Then I can explain the teeniest, tiniest of details in massive detail. If that made any sense. And yeah, I just had to add the DDLJ (or…DWDL, as you called it) reference! Anyway, I wanna talk to you, dude! I get excited when I come across another Bollywood-watching SWAC FanFic reader. :D**

**To everyone else: Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy the chapter! And I think I'll give the failed relationships a maximum of two chapters each; sound good? ^_^**

**Here, I own_…_ Everything that isn't in italics. LOL. :P_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 3 – Chastity: Part 2**

**_Chad_**

_It was finally bright enough for us to continue our journey, so we set off again on the motorbike. After stopping at a random train station to change, we resumed travelling through a whole lot of small towns, and at one interestingly musical place, we ended up letting people stare at us as we randomly stopped to dance in the street… I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fun. I mean, that was something I'd never done before – I thought only idiots in movies could dance in public like that without getting arrested! I was clearly wrong. And after all of the fun, which we both knew had to end at some point, we got back onto the motorbike and hit the road._

* * *

><p><em>Not long after our dancing adventure, we'd arrived at the airport. My flight's departure wasn't until about midnight, and at the time, it was only 5 pm, so I'd called my friends from a random payphone (using those few coins that Chastity had left – never thought they'd have come in handy before that) and we agreed to meet at the airport early, so that we could then wander around like the idiots we are to pass the remaining time.<em>

_"We're here," I said softly to Chastity, who had somehow fallen asleep with her head resting on my back. As much as I didn't want to wake her, I had no choice_…_  
><em>

_"Oh…" she mumbled sleepily, looking a little upset. Well, who wouldn't be? Of course, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with CDC!_

_And with that, we got off the motorbike and left it at the airport's vehicle rental stand. Chastity remained silent, and just as she was about to head back to her parents, she stopped and ran back towards me. I simply stared at her, genuinely confused._

_"You wanna know what I wished for when we saw that shooting star?" she asked, smiling._

_"What?" What was she on to?_

_"I wished that we'd be late and I'd end up missing the plane too," she replied, almost blushing. Ah, I thought so!_

_"Well, going by your so-called 'wish logic', now that you told me, you really won't miss it," I said quickly. She giggled. We walked back to where her parents were, and I stayed behind a little. The last thing I wanted was an interrogation – this girl had put me through enough mental stress already!_

_"I was so scared…" I overheard her saying to them, "If Chad hadn't been there, I don't know what I'd have done! Oh sorry, this is Chad." She turned and signalled to me to come over, which I did. If they wanted to interrogate me, I would refuse to answer their questions. By then, I'd had enough interrogations with girls' parents to know that they were absolute torture._

_"Hi," I said, smiling nervously. Chastity's father glared at me, scanning my weird choice of outfit. Well, it wasn't that weird. Okay, my shirt was purple, but so what?_

_"Thank you!" he said suddenly, surprising me. I'd been expecting a bombardment of questions and yelling, but hey – that sort of reaction was pretty good for me!_

_"We were so worried about her… Thank you so much!" Chastity's mother said, smiling with gratitude, "There's no way we can repay you for this favour." They were a little too grateful, if you asked me. Considering my motives had been to be with Chastity then, but never to see her again afterwards, it seemed as if I was suddenly her boyfriend. Well, she must've thought so. But I wasn't that 'perfect boyfriend' type. I was, as you already know, the exact opposite. I still am._

_"It really wasn't that much trouble…" I said, smiling. Even though I was a bad guy, I knew I'd never see them again, so I thought, why not just end this on a good note rather than a bad impression?_

_"Oh, and if you ever come to Toronto, do visit us!" Her father smiled acceptingly._

_"Of course, Sir," I said. Like I said – good impression. It wasn't like I would ever bother to go all the way to Canada just to meet them!_

_"Chastity, give him our address, will you?" he said, turning to his daughter, "We'll meet you at the check-in counter, okay?" She smiled and nodded, and her parents and friends left. I sighed, relieved that they were gone. The two of us wandered towards the check-in area slowly, talking as we went._

_"So, um… Will you call me?" Chastity asked nervously._

_"Nah," I said. She looked worried, so I continued, "I'll follow you to Toronto and beat up that husband of yours!" She giggled, and we realised we'd reached the check-in area._

_"Chastity!" One of her friends called, diverting her attention._

_"You won't be too late, will you?" she asked me quickly._

_"Nope!" I smirked, and she smiled again. I seriously hoped she knew I was joking!_

_"Bye…" she said slowly._

_"Bye," I said, and suddenly, she grinned, once again taking me by surprise and quickly kissing my cheek. That girl was seriously strange and spontaneous. And then she ran off to her friends, giggling away. She turned around again and I waved to her, before heading to the airport's food area, where my friends were waiting for me as we had planned._

_"Hey, Chad!" James said. I could've sworn he looked relieved_… What? I was honestly convinced that the guy was gay. I don't blame him; I mean, I'm kinda perfect!__

_"Dude, we know you're a player. But what happened with that girl?" Daniel asked me, as soon as I was within hearing range of their voices._

_"Nothing," I said, "If everything is nothing in your vocabulary!" So, I was exaggerating slightly. Well, who doesn't? We're guys. We're just like this._

_"Everything?" James laughed._

_"Almost." I smirked. I stood there, grinning, feeling proud of myself. I was a heartbreaker – that's my job!_

_"Did anything happen, or was she _that _innocent?" Skyler asked._

_"Nah, she wasn't. Not as much as she looked. But I don't kiss and tell, remember that. And she's actually fallen in love with me! She's even thought about running away with me and everything, but you guys know how often that happens, right?" I said, and we all started to laugh. Suddenly, some weird force told me I should turn around, so I did. And there stood Chastity, with tears in her eyes. She'd heard everything. She made a horrible attempt at shooting me a death glare, but burst into tears seconds later. Another heart, broken at the hands of Chad Dylan Cooper. And so, I simply walked away before anything else could be said or done._

* * *

><p>And that's the story of my very short relationship with Chastity. Think what you want – I'd only just turned eighteen. I had no idea what I was doing! Okay, maybe I did, a little bit, but still. Do you really think I'd tell the guys the truth when it came to something like this? And it wasn't like I was actually thinking of marrying her. Her life was already fixed – all I did was walk in and out of it. She'd probably have forgotten me within a month or so anyway. She sure as hell won't remember me now.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chastity<strong>_

"And that was my encounter with Chad Dylan Cooper," I finish softly, as a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"But, you guys seemed perfect together! What happened?" Sonny asks, curious. The memories of everything that destroyed my love for Chad come flooding back into my mind, as I try to avoid crying. I just can't forget him_…_

"Everything I'd never expected…" I whisper, remembering the shocking things I'd found out after he'd left me with my parents, thinking he'd gotten rid of me for good.

* * *

><p><strong><em>After he walked away…<em>**

_"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" I told my friend, and she nodded. I ran in the direction Chad had just walked towards, and saw him standing with his friends, talking and laughing. I had to tell him. I just couldn't leave without letting him know I'd fallen in love with him and that I wanted to be with him forever. I knew he was joking about . But then, every word I heard him say to his friends caused my entire world to crash and tumble, and my heart to shatter into pieces…_

_"Dude, we know you're a player. But what happened that girl?" One of the guys asked._

_"Nothing," he said, "If everything is nothing in your vocabulary!"_

_"Everything?" Another guy laughed._

_"Almost." Chad smirked. He didn't know I was there – his back was facing me. I couldn't believe this was the same guy who had kindly helped me, who had taken the trouble of bringing me here…and who I thought I was in love with._

_"Did anything happen, or was she _that _innocent?" Another of his friends asked, as Chad grinned._

__"Nah, she wasn't. Not as much as she looked. But I don't kiss and tell, remember that. And she's actually fallen in love with me! She's even thought about running away with me and everything, but you guys know how often that happens, right?"_ he replied with a chuckle. They all laughed, and then, Chad turned around. He saw me. I glared at him angrily, but couldn't keep it in any longer. I stood there, completely still, crying my eyes out. I wanted him to come and tell me all that was just nonsense, but he just stood in front of me, looking at me…and then, he walked away._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonny<strong>_

"Oh my gosh, Chastity… That's horrible! So, he never really loved you, despite all of that?" I gasp. How could someone be so mean? She didn't deserve any of that!

"Nope. He didn't," Chastity replies, still crying a little. I feel sorry for her_…_

"Aww…" I smile sympathetically, and lean over the table in a weird attempt to hug her. I'm a hugger!

"Sonny, what the heck are you doing?" Penelope asks, looking completely unmoved. She really seems mean – I don't think I like her very much! "So, Tawni, now it's your turn. He met you next, didn't he?" she adds, looking over at Tawni.

"Yeah. Well, here goes…" Tawni starts to say. I wonder what could've happened between her and Chad that's made her so mad at him… I listen intently as she starts to tell the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that was kind of a filler, just to give the ending of Chadstity. LOL :P<strong>

**I was happy when I saw how many reviews I got… I never get that many! Just a little heads-up: more reviews = I'm a happy bunny = I write more = faster update! So, click that review button now, and tell me whatcha think! :D**

**Peace out ;)**

**-Sarah :D**


	4. Tawni: Part 1

**Hey y'all! 36 reviews on only 3 chapters, I never get that many… Thank you to my awesome readers for that. :)**

**To 'I know stuff': YAY! Heehee xD And no, it won't be another movie; it'll be the same one for now, with some added originality :P**

**And sorry for the wait – I couldn't write the chapter quickly because of school, homework, and too many people talking to me at once! Antisocial me cannot handle so much _socialness_. :|**

**Disclaimer: Again, I only own the non-italic stuff!**

**EDIT: Just realised the song 'Only Girl In The World' didn't exist back in 2007. I was surprised nobody noticed that (and thought I was a bit of an idiot for not noticing it myself), but I changed it to 'Umbrella' instead. My musical knowledge is very limited but that song's pretty old, so it should be fine. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 4 – Tawni: Part 1**

_**Chad**_

I bet you're all furious at me for what I did to Chastity. But what else was I supposed to do? Did you think I would stay to explain all of that to her? No way! That's not how CDC rolls.

Well, after that, I didn't really care much about troublemaking and heartbreaking, because a lot had changed since my trip to Switzerland. When I returned, I found out that my parents had somehow started World War III between themselves whilst I'd been away (I still don't know why), and they'd finally split up a year later, in 2005. Dad and I ended up moving to London a few months after that, whilst Mom stayed in New York. I was no longer as rich as I used to be, because Mom had decided to keep almost all the money, and once we were settled in England, Dad decided to go all strict and mean on me. He'd kicked me out of the house, telling me to go and earn for myself, so as you would guess, I was a little stuck. The job part wasn't difficult at all, though – I went and got a job as an Xbox game tester! Fun, huh? Spending the entire day in a comfy office and getting paid to play video games: Best. Job. Ever. And because I'd stayed friends with James, and he'd moved to London not too long before me, he was good with letting me live on his couch till I found a place for myself. And that was a mistake, since I didn't get a decent night's sleep since my first night there – the dude may have been my friend, but he dragged a different girl over there every night! I could've honestly gone my whole life without hearing all of that. I still shudder at the memory.

Anyway, now that the gap of those three years is filled, it's time I reveal to you…the story of Tawni. Behold – part one.

Relationship #2: Tawni.

* * *

><p><strong><em>London; 2007…<em>**

_The story of 'Chawni' began when I'd finally found a flat for myself. I'd just walked in and thrown the last of my boxes down, and because the place was fully furnished already, there was a sofa-bed in the living room. I was so tired that I could've gone all Sleeping Beauty and passed out for a hundred years, so I simply opened it out and collapsed on it._

_Problem was, this sofa-bed was positioned against a wall, and this wall was near the entrance door to my flat. At that point, I didn't know that on the other side of that wall lived Tawni, an extremely hot wannabe model. And just my luck, as I was falling into the depths of sleep…_

"YOU CAN STAND UNDER MY UMBRELLA, ELLA-ELLA, EH-EH, UNDER MY UMBRELLA…"

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled. I had this habit of yelling random bad language when something startled me – I was a bad, bad boy, and I still do that. I was so used to being rudely awoken, often by music or the very annoying laughter of James and his weird one-night girlfriends, that I may just have expected it to be haunting me_…_ When I finally realised what was going on, I sighed. A noisy neighbour was the last thing I needed! "Damn it…" I muttered as I stood on the sofa-bed, and banged loudly on the wall. "HELLO! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! TURN DOWN THE MUSIC!" I yelled._

"_What's your problem?" A female voice shouted back. She had an American accent too – I didn't expect that, since this was a block of flats in Central London._

"_You're the one with the problem! Are you deaf or something?" Seriously, I was mad. _Really_ mad._

"_Excuse me?" Attitude, huh?_

"_ARE YOU DEAF?" I yelled, louder._

"_Yes!" she replied. I was so annoyed, I could've smashed the wall down there and then! But of course, that wasn't going to happen till later. More on that later, though._

_I laughed sarcastically, and continued to yell, "Turn it down!"_

"_Why?" Was she for real? I scoffed at that. A loud music loving chick with an attitude really seemed like one nasty neighbour._

"_Because I'm your neighbour! And you should consider playing your music at a tolerable volume and letting me sleep in peace!" I replied. My throat was getting dry from all the yelling!_

"_It's noon! Normal people are awake by now!"_

"_I'm not normal!" Okay, that was odd. "I mean, I need my sleep!"_

"_Too bad!"_

"_Bitch…" I mumbled, jumping off the sofa-bed and running to the door. Well, it was true. I threw open the door and knocked at the one next to it, which belonged to the flat that was blasting the music. I rang the bell about fifty times – that girl had to know who she was dealing with! "Yo, Miss DJ! Open the door!" I yelled a few seconds later, when no-one opened it. There was still no response, so I kicked the door, and regretted that at once. It killed my foot, so after a few seconds of hopping around pathetically, I fell onto the carpet. But before I could do get up, the door opened to reveal none other than Miss Tawni Hart, dressed in a bikini. What kind of mentally messed-up person wears a bikini at home?! Seriously. But I paused – no matter how insane this girl was, she sure was hot. Like, seriously _hot_._

"_What do you want?" she yelled angrily. Let's just put it this way – I was sitting on the floor, just staring at her like a creep, not exactly thinking straight at that moment, and CDC may have been thinking things he should really have not been thinking about some girl he'd only just met. And I have no idea why I just referred to myself in the 3rd person back there and used the word 'thinking' so many times. Oh well._

"_Oh, uh… I… Sorry to disturb you… I just had a little request – that is, if you don't mind. You know, since I'm your neighbour, and I'm nice, and I'm decent, and – I mean, I'd be grateful to you if you could turn down your music. Yeah. Only if you don't mind! Please? And sorry for yelling at you…" I managed to say. I was somewhat distracted there, no doubt. You'd understand if you were me in that position!_

"_Okay. I'm sorry about that. I didn't know you were trying to sleep," Tawni said apologetically. Well, _yay_._

"_Oh, that's okay. It's cool. No problem!" I said quickly._

"_Okay. Well, see ya!" She smiled, and shut the door. But hey, was it really my fault for forgiving her easily? She was hot! And what idiot would want to sleep if someone like _her_ was keeping him awake? Well…'love thy neighbour', right? Wink wink._

* * *

><p><em>And so, from then on, I began taking every opportunity I could get to talk to Tawni. Could you blame me? Call me crazy, but I knew from experience that there was no better way to get a girl than that. I liked what I knew of her, and she seemed like my type, too – no commitments, or anything of that sort. And boy, was I right! Just like that, we became friends, within just one short month. You know, the regular stuff: smiles, hellos, etcetera. And one day, she came knocking at my door, ever so sweetly asking if I could fix her computer. Awkward moment when she thought video game testers and computer technicians knew the same sort of techie stuff. But, all of that was cleared up, and soon afterwards, we became pretty close, to the extent that we ended up going out together multiple times, dancing in the rain and running home, only to end up making out in the elevators until someone yelled at us to stop. We were just hot like that.<em>

_And four months later, we were officially in a relationship. Which is where the smashing of the wall came in – we owned two flats, but after smashing the wall in between (and funnily enough, this got the actual owners of the two flats together as well), they became one. Just like us, forever! Oh, no, I don't mean the 'forever' forever; I mean the 'limited' forever. We were both happy with that – we agreed that no-one knew what the future held._

* * *

><p><em>My job, however, was what kept our 'forever' so short. Back in the office, James and I (yeah, we both worked together – cool, ain't it?) had come up with a genius plan of mashing up a bunch of different video games into one, thus creating something pretty damn epic. That impressed the bosses so much, they decided they were going to promote us both and send us to the main design department, which was in Los Angeles.<em>

_And this is where the _real _story began. James had decided to drag me off to a club to celebrate, the weekend after we'd been told about our promotions. So, that's where this'll take off from…_

"_To LA!" I said, raising my glass. I was already somewhat tipsy, and it wouldn't be long before I was totally drunk._

"_To all the hot babes in LA!" James laughed, also raising his glass. We chuckled, and suddenly, he started rambling about all the girls he was hoping to meet._

"_Dude, I don't know about you, but I'm going there to have fun, not to get tied down for lfie!" I laughed extremely loud, and James shoved a random chunk of chocolate in my mouth. I spat it out onto his shirt, and he laughed at me._

"_Yeah? Then what about 'Mrs Cooper'?" he asked, laughing._

"_Who's Mrs Cooper? My mom?" I asked, confused. Hey, you can't blame me – I wasn't really in my full senses._

"_Tawni," he replied, in a 'duh!' kind of tone._

"_What about her?" I asked, before gulping down some more of the alcoholic beverage in front of me._

"_She's your girlfriend," he stated simply._

"_So?" I didn't care._

"_So, isn't she coming to LA with you?" James asked. I laughed again._

"_Why would she come?" I said, obliviously. Well, it wasn't something I'd given any thought to, before he brought up the topic._

"_She lives with you," he replied, in his same simple statement tone._

"_Come on, all we've done is move in together! It's not like we're married or anything!" I chuckled, whilst signalling to the bartender to refill my glass._

"_Ah, Chad's Chadness strikes again, hey?" James said, confusing my drunk self._

"_Whaddya mean?" I asked. I was completely confuzzled!_

"_You know what I mean! You've already planned to ditch her, haven't you? I'll bet you haven't even told her about moving to LA," he said._

"_I'll tell her soon! Why are you so worried?" I said, laughing._

"_My, my. She's gonna be the one worrying you now!" He also started laughing, which got us some pretty odd stares from the strangers around us._

"_You don't know her. She's the intelligent type – she lives with me, we're not married, and we definitely don't intend to be. She can handle a breakup!" Well, that was what I'd thought._

"_Dude, every girl's plan is to get married eventually. Girls can be so cruel… First they're all cool, and then they make us feel like total fools."_

"_Nah. Tawni's not like that. She's more interested in her whole modelling career than she is in me. She's got this obsession with becoming a supermodel. You think, with all the extremely hot girls there are in LA, anyone's gonna even think about letting her become a successful model there?" I laughed again, and we decided to drop the topic, talk about something else, and just enjoy the celebrations._

* * *

><p><em>A day or two later, I found myself sitting at the small breakfast table in our joined flat, giving Tawni a tragic lost-puppy look, and putting up an act of emotional apologeticness. Things really can change quickly, can't they?<em>

"_I'm sorry… I know I should've told you before, but I didn't even know about it myself…" I lied, looking straight into her eyes. The truth was, I'd known for months, but nothing had been confirmed. And yes, I had the amazing ability to lie to anybody, and they would never know unless I told them myself. "I mean, we'd heard the rumours and didn't believe them. But now, it's confirmed – I'm moving to Los Angeles in five weeks." She looked as if she was going to cry, which was when I thought that maybe I was wrong when I'd said that she could handle it. But then, what she went on to say completely shocked me!_

"_We're going to have to settle for a civil ceremony."_

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, folks. More shall be coming soon!<strong>** :D**

**-Sarah ^_^**


	5. Tawni: Part 2

**You guys know what I really hate? I hate **_**bad reviewers**_**. I have nothing against those who give constructive criticism – I do like to know what I'm doing right and what I need to improve on! But when people just say bad things, it's **_**not**_** nice. I mean, this jealous idiot had the nerve to call me **_**dumb**_**! UGH. If you don't have anything nice to say about someone's work, don't say anything at all!**

**To LovexIsxPower: GET A LIFE.**

**Now that's through, I want to dedicate this chapter to Zara (zarachannylover101) coz you is the awesomest person on the whole of this site! ME LOVES YOU! (No homo, of course.) :P**

**Oh, and sorry for my late update; I just couldn't be bothered to get onto my laptop and write. Meh, sad. Well, enjoy the chapter! xD**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I own all but the italics.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 5 – Tawni: Part 2**

**_Chad_**

_I sat there, gawking at Tawni, in a state of total shock._

"_Well, we don't have time for a big fancy wedding, so we'll just have to do everything quickly, in the next few weeks!" Tawni continued, standing up to pace the width of the room, whilst I simply stared up at her with wide eyes, still shocked. I hadn't planned on that happening! "Oh, wow… So _that_ was why you looked so stressed!" She sighed, relieved._

_I silently nodded. I decided that it was a better idea not to argue with her then – I would think of something later, hopefully._

"_Don't worry, baby!" Tawni turned and smiled at me, "I'll handle everything. All you'll have to do is come to the registrar's office on the day! As far as the house is concerned, I'll just give the keys to one of my friends, and they'll sell all the old stuff… Oh my god! This is so exciting! We're going to LA!" she squealed, giggling away to the kitchen. I followed, with a heavy sigh. I'd gotten myself stuck in a lot of odd situations in the past, but I have to admit, that one was by far the worst!_

"_But…" I started, trying to come up with something there and then, "What about your whole career thing?"_

"_Come on, Chad. I can sacrifice a little bit, if it means I'll get to spend the rest of my life with you! Isn't that what marriage is all about?" She smiled, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. "Oh, I love you_…" Tawni giggled, kissing me and then skipping away to do who knows what. _Well, I was as good as dead. I had no idea what was going on. I didn't know what to do, what to say… Someone, anyone, help me!_

* * *

><p><em>So, two days later, I found myself at the office, where James was seated in front of a computer. He was the only person I could go to for help on a situation as odd as this, without being looked at as a weirdo.<em>

"_Dude, I have no idea what to do…" I mumbled, plopping down onto a chair next to him and putting my feet up on his desk._

"_Play the mom card, my helpless friend," James said simply, whilst playing some game on the computer. It was probably some new software to be tested or something._

"_What? What's Mom gonna do?" I asked, confused._

"_Everything. Your mother is your secret weapon," James whispered, grinning evilly. I was still unsure of what the hell he was on about. I mean, I'd still been speaking to Mom over the phone after Dad had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with me, but what was she going to do?_

"_Huh?" How would Mom get me out of marrying Tawni?_

"_Use the excuse however you want. Tell Tawni that your mom is a total bitch that'll hate you forever if you get married to your girlfriend, because she's one of those old-fashioned type parents, or something like that. Not that I'm saying that about her, of course! Your mom's cool. And pretty too."_

"_I'm going to ignore that last part. And there's just one little problem: my mom's the sweetest person in the world!" I said. And in reality, if she'd have met Tawni, she'd probably have squished us into a group hug and started a whole congratulation-fest. She's an over-loving protective mother when it comes to me – she's only cruel to Dad._

"_You know that. I know that. But future Mrs Cooper doesn't know that!" James whispered evilly._

_I nodded, "Point to be noted."_

_"So, go and tell her that your mom's already gotten you engaged to some chick from Texas!"_

"_Texas?" More confusion for me._

"_Oh, you could say Miami, for all anybody cares!" he said. I chuckled._

"_Okay. And how will that help?" I stopped laughing and asked, glaring at him._

"_Look, this whole motherly business has a huge effect on girls. You of all people would know that! It's the ancient theory: mom in, future Mrs Cooper out." He grinned, and slammed his thumb on the spacebar of the computer keyboard. "Almost got that high score…"_

"_I like that idea… But why do you keep calling her 'future Mrs Cooper'?" I asked, turning my attention to the computer screen and making sense of the new game as he restarted it._

"_I was just getting into the habit of it, y'know, for the future," James shrugged, grinning._

"_Don't let yourself slip into bad habits." I laughed, and hit the spacebar on his keyboard with the heel of my shoe. Something exploded on the screen, and the words 'New High Score!' popped up. I was just that good. "You're welcome!" I smirked._

* * *

><p><em>I walked into the flat later that evening, thinking about how exactly to go about accomplishing this plan.<em>

_Walking in, I heard Tawni's voice – she was on the phone. "Oh, yeah; he's here! He just walked in. Of course, Mrs Cooper. Sorry, I mean _mom_!" Tawni said into the cordless receiver, whilst walking towards me. I almost started to cry as I guessed what was going on. She was already in contact with Mom._

"_Who – who are you talking to?" I stuttered, shocked._

"_My mother-in-law, and your dear mommy," Tawni replied, grinning. Plan A… Failed. "She's saying she won't be able to make it to the wedding so soon, so I was thinking we could have a nice, proper wedding ceremony and party, sometime in the summer when we're in LA!" I remained silent. "Oh, yeah, of course, Mom. Okay, I'll pass the phone to him," she said into the phone, and then looked up at me and handed me the receiver, "She wants to talk to you."_

_I took the phone from her with a sigh. "Hi, Mommy…" In my head, I started yelling. Why did she have to speak to Tawni?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Next stop on the train of dumping: kids!" James laughed, with a hint of an evil tone. I slouched on my chair, as he battled zombies in some new Xbox game. I'd returned to him after the first plan had failed, hoping he'd have another idea that would work, and we were finally discussing his next idea one week later.<em>

"_What?" I asked, confused. I swear, that dude should've been a confusionist (like an illusionist, only more confusing). I was freakin' stressed – I didn't want to marry Tawni at all!_

"_Come on, you probably know that every girl dreams of having two or three kids hovering around her, and troubling her all her life," he stated matter-of-factly._

"_Yeah, and?" I said, still unsure of where he was going with this._

"_So, you just go and tell her, 'Sorry babe. Not possible!'" he said, fakely sobbing._

"_Are you crazy?" I yelled. He was crazy, no doubt._

"_No! Dude, I'm not questioning your manliness or sexual ability or anything. Just tell her that, and she'll never even _think _of spending the rest of her life with you!" he said, holding back laughter._

"_That's just such a…good idea…" I said, thinking, 'This idiocy could actually work…'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sooo, I think you should get a blue tie. You'll look so cute! It'll go perfectly with your eyes. Aww…" Tawni said to me, smiling weirdly. I sat quietly on the couch. We were at one of the most famous wedding outfit designer stores in London, preparing for our 'official summer wedding party', and I was starting to think I would end up marrying her anyway. I had to act fast…<em>

"_Tawni, I need to tell you something important," I said suddenly, looking right at her._

"_What is it?" she asked, looking confused. I felt like such an idiot – I'd actually decided to go with James' idiotic plan! 'But,' I thought, 'In just one minute, I'll be…freeeeee!'_

_I'll spare you the disturbing conversation we ended up having then. All you must know is that…Plan B failed too!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Chad, can't you do anything right?" James yelled at me, as I tried to focus on typing out a 'glitch report' for the new game software, on my laptop. I had just told him that the second plan had failed, and he was mad.<em>

"_It's not my fault! She started going on about adopting kids! I can't deal with this anymore!" I yelled, furiously slamming a finger on the full-stop key._

"_Woah, dude, are you serious? Adopting kids?"_

"_Yes! And then she dragged me into a changing room and succeeded in proving me wrong." For some reason, this idiot gets a kick out of my fortunate misfortune. "Oh, and you're meant to be one of the witnesses at the wedding," I muttered._

"_Giving up so soon, are you?" he asked._

"_Do I have a choice?" I asked. I had, indeed, given up._

"_Yes. Because remember, we always have a plan C!" James laughed, as I clicked the 'send' option on my laptop, having completed the report._

"_And what might that be?" I asked, pushing the laptop away and playing with a random strawberry-shaped paperweight on my desk. Why was that even there?_

"_I don't know right now… But I'll get back to you on it," he replied._

* * *

><p><em>Another week later, I was in my office again, and had nothing to do. Suddenly, James walked in.<em>

"_We're gonna have a rave party!" he said simply, with that devilish grin on his face, "Strippers, alcohol, drugs, music, the works… And it's all gonna be in your flat. I'm tellin' ya, Tawni's gonna dump you faster than a rubbish truck throws black bags!"_

"_You're not very good at metaphors, are you?" I commented. Black bags, though! Who even compares a breakup to that?_

"_Oh, who cares about the crappy metaphor? Just tell me, what do you think of the idea?"_

"_I'm desperate here; anything's good! So, rave it is, then."_

"_YES!" And as we sat there talking about what exactly we should include in the party to make Tawni angry enough to break up with me, I just hoped our plan would work this time…_

* * *

><p><em>The following day, Tawni was out for a photoshoot for a local clothing store, and it was the perfect chance to have her 'accidentally' walk in on this party. So, James and I set everything up, and it all was going to plan. We'd invited some hot girls and a few friends from work, bought plenty of alcoholic drinks, set up flashing lights, and basically turned the living room of the flat into a nightclub.<em>

_Suddenly (well, not suddenly – this had been the plan), Tawni walked in, and gasped loudly._

"_CHAD! What the hell is going on here?" she shrieked. At that point, I was a little caught up by some drunken stripper girl, who was chasing me around the house and trying to…do some things to me, and Tawni looked furious. She stormed off into our room, and I pushed the girl away to follow my wonderful girlfriend. Everything was going perfectly to plan!_

"_Well…" I started to explain, putting on an act of nervousness, but she cut me off._

"_You know what; I don't even care what you're up to. I'm leaving," she said, glaring at me whilst picking up a bag. I stood there, confused. Leaving? Had the plan worked _that _well?_

"_Where are you going?" I asked._

"_I'm going to stay at a friend's house for a few days. You clearly need to sort this place out," Tawni replied. So she was only going to stay with her friend while I cleaned up. Great._

"_Oh. Okay," I said simply._

"_Look, Chad, I'm not dumb. I've seen that you've been acting weird these past few days. What's wrong? Is there anything you want to tell me?" she said. I have to admit, I was a little afraid there. I thought, what if someone's told her that I'm trying to get rid of her? That couldn't be good._

"_Nope! Nothing. Why would you think that?" I asked, probably overdoing the whole 'denial' thing._

"_I don't know… You've just been acting a little strange. It's almost as if you're some idiot like James or something!" She sighed, "So, just tell me. Is something wrong?"_

_I thought about it. 'Okay,' I told myself, 'this is the best opportunity I'm going to get. I better just tell her right here, right now.' So, I took a deep breath, and spoke. "Actually, Tawni… The thing is…" But, she cut me off yet again._

"_I don't know why, but, I just feel like I'm doing something wrong, you know? Like, you have a problem with all the things I'm doing for us… Like there's something wrong with me. Are you like this because of me? Do you not love me anymore?" I remained silent. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, and she sat down on the bed, as I continued to think. I know I'm mean, but I really couldn't destroy her like that. What is it with girls and crying? Seriously, every single argument, and they go off with the waterworks!_

"_Tawni, it's nothing like that…" I said slowly, sitting down next to her, "It's not your fault…"_

"_So everything's okay?" she asked, still sniffling a little._

"_Yeah."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_It's okay."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yup." I nodded, and she wordlessly hugged me. Awkwardly, I hugged back, but my mind wasn't on the conversation. I was trying to think of another plan…_

"_So, are you happy with all of our plans?" Tawni asked, stopping my thoughts for a moment._

"_No…" I murmured, and when I realised that she'd heard me, I quickly corrected myself, "I'm not just happy; I'm ecstatic!" Ecstatic? More like DEAD._

* * *

><p><em>The day of the wedding arrived. Tawni was up early that morning, buzzing with excitement before I left for work, whilst I was relaxed. Why was I relaxed, you ask?<em>

_I was leaving. I'd finally found a way to escape from getting married._

_Of course, it wasn't exactly the best way, but hey. Anything to get out of it, right? And in two weeks, I hadn't been able to do anything to make Tawni change her mind about me, so this was the only way I could avoid what was to happen. I simply booked a plane ticket for a flight exactly an hour before the wedding. So I was pretty much just fleeing. But… I escaped successfully!_

* * *

><p>And that was the story of my relationship with Tawni. Interesting, wasn't it? What makes it even more spicy and dramatic was that I'd heard from a mutual friend of ours that she was completely heartbroken when I didn't turn up to our so-called 'wedding', and she'd apparently attempted suicide… Eh, who knows where she is now? I don't, for sure! And I definitely don't regret leaving her. I know that my life would've turned into hell, if I wouldn't have escaped! Besides, it's easier to break someone's heart than to watch them cry…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tawni<strong>_

"So, that was the story of the mess Chad made of me," I say, and Sonny looks confused.

"But, what happened? Where were you on the day of the wedding?" she asks, still in shock.

"Well…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>At the time of the wedding…<em>**

_I stood outside the court, waiting. Chad was never the most punctual person, but where was he? We were supposed to go in within the next fifteen minutes, and he was nowhere to be found. I tried calling him, but his phone was off. Even his friend, James, hadn't turned up as one of the witnesses… What was going on?_

"_Tawni, he's gone…" My best friend told me._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, confused._

"_I just called his office, and they said he left for LA this afternoon…" she replied, in a soft voice. I stood, frozen in shock. He left? And the tears began to mess my make-up…_

* * *

><p>"He just <em>left<em>? What kind of mean, heartless person does that?" Sonny says, shocked.

"Chad didn't care. He was horrible. That's why I want revenge on him…" I whisper. Chad deserves payback for what he did to me… I mean, I love where I am now, but I just can't live with knowing that he left me like that, and I did nothing about it. That's why I made this whole revenge plan – so I could do exactly that.

"So, what about you, Penelope?" Chastity asks Penelope.

"Oh, shut up. I was about to tell my story anyway!" Penelope shrieks. She is a little annoying, but what can I do? I want revenge on Chad, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what'd ya think? LOL, I feel weird, updating a story full of breakups on Valentine's Day. Well, that's me. All anti-holiday and such. Oh, and don't forget to review. :]<strong>

**-Sarah :D**


	6. Penelope

**asdfghjkl WHAT. How have I not updated this in almost 2 months? Time flies. And I keep getting distracted! Why, you ask? Firstly, there's the fact that I was getting a ton of homework each week. And also, my Ranbir Kapoor obsession is only getting crazier. I've been watching so many movies lately (mostly his), I'd been staying awake till around 3 or 4 in the morning, giggling and tweeting and being hyper and stuff! Welcome to Hyper City 2.0! …Daaamn, I have some SERIOUS hyperness issues! And whilst I'm admitting things here, I'll admit that I also have an unhealthy addiction to Oreos. And yes, I did forget about FF for a while. :P**

**Anyway. I'll shut up, coz it's time to enjoy the chapter now! :] I didn't wanna split the Penelope story into two parts, because I don't wanna waste any more time on her than is necessary because I hate her almost as much as I hate Sonny :P**

**I do not own SWAC, but unlike the previous chapters, the plotline of this one is all mine – including the italics!**** :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 6 – Penelope**

_**Chad**_

Okay, don't kill me. I know, what I did to Tawni was pretty bad too, but what else was I supposed to do? Tell her the truth? No. You already know – I don't work that way.

Anyway, after that incident, I moved to LA and got myself a nice apartment, and everything was great. I changed my phone number, made some new friends, and got the fresh start I wanted. But, good things aren't meant to last, are they? So, when I got to LA, sometime in July 2009, everything was great and my life was awesome. But then, at the beginning of 2011, I ended up meeting somebody…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Los Angeles; February 2011…<em>**

_I sighed, dropping myself onto a comfy couch in the lobby of the posh hotel. I felt like such an idiot. What, you ask, had made the great CDC feel this way? Well, the gaming company I worked for had organised a success party for the latest game they'd launched, at this place, and told James to let me know about it, because I wasn't in the office the day it was announced and he and I were known as something of a 'team'. So, thanks to my idiotic best friend telling me the wrong time, I'd ended up at the hotel two hours too early._

_Clearly, there was no point in me going back home, because it'd taken me over 45 minutes to get to the damn place, and I'd have to leave soon anyway. So there I was. All alone. I sighed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. How was I going to kill two whole hours in an almost empty hotel? I couldn't go anywhere, because it was somewhere in the middle of nowhere, and I wasn't carrying enough money to be able to get a cab and roam around nearby. I decided to do the only thing I _could_ do – find a girl to flirt with to pass the time._

_I walked over to the concierge desk, and luckily for me, the girl sitting there looked young enough to be about the same age as me._

"_Hey there," I smiled, and she smiled back._

"_Hello. How may I help you, Sir?" she asked politely, and I chuckled._

"_Well, I'm here for a party, but I'm a little too early. But I don't think really I need _help_, as such," I replied quickly, and she smiled._

"_Is that the party that the game company is hosting?" she asked, and I nodded. "I'm sorry; I've forgotten the name of the company. But, that isn't scheduled for another two hours!"_

"_I know that now. Someone just happened to give me some very defective information…" I said._

"_A friend, I'm guessing?"_

"_Are you a mind reader?"_

"_Nope. But my name is Penelope, in case you were wondering," She smiled, and I laughed. That sure was a good way to pass some time._

"_I actually wasn't wondering. But, cool," I said. She smiled, looking up at me._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Chad."_

"_Cool. Do you always talk this fast?" Penelope asked, noticing that. To be honest, I hadn't even noticed that till she pointed it out then. Why was I talking so fast anyway? I don't know. I still don't. Nervous habit, maybe?_

"_Nah. Do you always look this hot?" I asked, mocking her questioning tone. She blushed, and giggled._

"_Nah," she also mocked my tone, "You know what? I've never actually met anyone called Chad. You know, _really_."_

"_I get that a lot. It's surprising." And the conversation continued… Let's just say, I never bothered to go to that party afterwards._

* * *

><p><em>Moving on, let's fast forward six months. Nothing worth mentioning happened between that time, apart from how Penelope and I started dating. Surprise, surprise. That's pretty much it. So, now we jump to July 2011, when things started getting a little rough…<em>

_I was at the beach with Penelope. A few of my friends, including James and his latest girlfriend (who'd probably be gone within a week) had joined us, and we were playing beach volleyball. Fun? Seems so, but I was getting tortured. Sand was flying everywhere, and we could see more of that than the actual volleyball. As I attempted to shake some sand out of my hair, Penelope suddenly dragged me away from the game and pushed me into a deckchair._

"_Uh… What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously. I mean, I knew _what_ she was doing, but I wasn't quite sure _why_ she'd chosen this moment to drag me away and do that. She simply stood there and stared at me. I pushed myself off the deckchair and awkwardly started to walk away, when I found myself falling face-first into the sand._

"_Chaaddyyyy…" She'd jumped on my back and because I wasn't expecting it, I'd – very weakly – fallen over under the sudden weight._

"_Get off of me." I pushed her away, and stood up, dusting the sand off myself. CDC couldn't go walking around looking like the sand-monster, now, could he?_

_After that little encounter, I simply grabbed whatever I'd taken with me (I can't remember those details!), got in my car, and went home._

_That was where I finally had some air, and some space to think. "What the heck," I asked myself, "am I doing, stuck with Penelope, anyway?" Thinking out loud was the easiest way for me to, well, _think_. And so, that was what I did, until I had arrived at a decisional conclusion…_

* * *

><p><em>Let's fast forward a little more, shall we? August 2011. Summer – the perfect time to party! And party I did; a little too much, actually. This particular night, however, I'd opted out of my friends' plans and decided to stay home, taking a break from their madness. I was tired from all the working and all the partying, and I needed to relax. So, as the sun began to set, I stepped out onto the balcony of my apartment, leaning on the railing and just looking out. The view from there wasn't all that bad – to be honest, I was least happy about leaving that place behind. But, more on that later.<em>

_The cars below whizzed by, and I looked on further, towards the beach. Told you I had a pretty good view. I could see a few people, walking along the shore. A few were just sitting on the sand, watching the sunset. I closed my eyes, and sighed. What was I doing? I was confused._

"_Hey, Chad!" I heard someone call from below, breaking me out of the angsty thoughts that'd probably have resulted in me eventually jumping off the balcony, and I leaned over to see who it was. Oh yeah, my friend, the girl who lived in the next block – what was her name? Zeyla? Layla? Taylor? Maya? Yes, her name was Maya!_

"_Yo, Maya!" I called back, and she laughed, "Come on up here!" I watched as she disappeared, coming inside the building. I couldn't see further than that from where I stood. I went to open the door, and a few minutes later, we were seated on one of my leather couches, watching TV and laughing like friends do._

_My phone beeped, and I checked to see what it was. I sighed – yet another text from Penelope. Probably just her usual stupid stuff, I thought. "Where are you?" "What are you doing?" "Who are you with?" And all the rest of her clingy girlfriend crap. But this message was different._

'_Chaddy, I'll be there in 5. Be ready babe, we'll have a fun night together ;) xx'_

_And that gave me an idea. An idea that could possibly get her off my back, not just for that night, but forever._

"_Hey, Maya?" I said, looking up from my phone._

"_Yeah?" she replied, smiling._

"_I wanna tell you something."_

"_Oh, what is it?"_

"_I like you." Of course, it was a total lie. But, if Penelope walked in on something she could misinterpret as, well, something _else_, she'd dump me and I'd be freeeeeeee once again! I grinned at the thought. It seemed like a dream, to get away from her clinginess._

"_Aw, well, I like you too," Maya said, and turned her attention back to the TV. This was really not helping. I picked the remote up and switched off the TV; that got her glaring at me._

"_I mean, I _like _like you."_

"_That's great__!"_

"_What?"_

"_I_ like_ like you too," she giggled, "To be honest, Chad, I've always liked you, but you never seemed interested! And what happened with your girlfriend? Penelope, right?"_

"_Nothing. But, what she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?" I smirked, and Maya rolled her eyes. I kind of felt bad about involving her in this mess, but the feeling died away when I thought about how free I'd be once my relationship with Penelope was over._

"_Bad boy, are you?" she laughed, "I like bad boys."_

"_I like people that like me. So, I like you."_

"_I like that." Next thing I knew, we were lying on the couch, making out. I'll spare you the details, because I don't think you care. Anyway, I heard the door lock click (somehow, Penelope had gotten herself a spare key so she could come in whenever she wanted), and footsteps walk in. But, I pretended not to notice, until…_

"_CHAD DYLAN COOPER, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

_I'd expected her to say something along those lines. Reacting like a typical 'boyfriend-caught-cheating', I pushed Maya off of me, and put on a fake shocked expression, as if I didn't know that Penelope was there until she yelled, and therefore, I was afraid. Maya looked truly afraid, so as if she'd read my mind, she stood up and ran away. I sat up on the couch, and tensed under Penelope's death glare._

_Seriously. If a death glare actually caused death, I'd be chillin' up there by now. Not pleasant._

_Anyway._

"_Chad! How could you do this to me?" Penelope yelled, and I stood up, and sighed._

"_Well, that was how. Now, I don't have anything to explain to you. Get the hell out of my house!" I said simply, and walked towards the door. Dazed, she followed, and as I opened the door, she stepped out. I slammed it in her face._

* * *

><p>And that was what happened. Sure, it wasn't much, but apparently, it's one of my biggest dating crimes. Eh, whatever. CDC doesn't care. I'm just glad I got rid of her! Imagine what'd happen if I was still with her… I don't even want to think about it. Yuck.<p>

So yeah. And now, here I am! All alone, enjoying myself, with absolutely nobody to annoy, stalk, or irritate me. And the best part? I've got myself an _epic_ house, by the beach, in Miami, Florida! Whoooo! Chaddy's rich, and now he gets to chill.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Penelope<strong>_

"And that's what happened," I finish. Sonny stares at me, in shock. She's somewhat weird, actually. But if she's going to help me get Chad back for what he did to me, I don't care who she is. As long as she breaks his heart like he broke mine.

"Penelope, that's… That's unforgivable!" Sonny says.

"I know," I reply.

"And that's why we need you, Sonny. He came into our lives at different points in time, but when he left, it changed all three of us completely. I mean, I would probably have still been in London if he hadn't left the way he did," Tawni explains.

"And I'd probably be a lot happier," Chastity mumbles. That girl is too shy – she's annoying.

"And _I _would have a better boyfriend!" I yell, "And that's why we need you to do this."

"Okay. I'm in. Make sure you got lots of glue, Chad Dylan Cooper, 'cause this girl's gonna break you baaaad!" Sonny says, and we all can't help but laugh. She's crazy.

There's only one good thing about this, and that's the only motivation I have to go along with this plan; Chad's finally going to know how _we _felt when he left us.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! That was a lot of typing. I've written pretty much this whole chapter in the space of three hours! Whoooo! So like…say somethin'. :P<strong>

***dies on my keyboard* I'm done.**


	7. Planning

**I'm so excited to write the rest of this story now. Like, BURSTING with excitement. xD So, I hope you guys like the chapter! :D**

**I still do not own much of this. LOL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 7 – Planning**

_**Sonny**_

I stroll down the deserted street, smiling and softly singing along to the song I'm listening to on my phone.

"_And I'll do the time, you're my sweetest crime, you know that I'll wait for you, baby… And we'll be apart, but you'll have my heart, I'm saving it all for you – _RRRIIINNGG!" The call makes the music stop, so I take the phone out of my pocket and check to see who it is. Tawni's name flashes on the screen. I tap 'answer', whilst wondering about her plan to get revenge on that guy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sonny! Are you busy?" Tawni asks. She sounds cheerful – that's got to be a good thing!

"Not really; why?" I ask. I wonder what she wants this time. It's been two weeks since our meeting in Starbucks, and I haven't heard from her since.

"I need you to come over to my house ASAP. We've got our plan!" she replies excitedly. I mentally hit myself for being so stupid; I'd almost forgotten about all her planning and requests until she just called. Silly me.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few!" I say, and she disconnects the call. I resume listening to my strange mix of music, whilst I get a cab to take me to Tawni's house.

* * *

><p>"We've spent the last couple of weeks working out how we'll get revenge on Chad, and we've finally thought of something," Tawni informs me. She, along with Penelope and Chastity, is standing in front of me, and I'm seated on the couch, feeling a little intimidated. She's pacing, and that only makes the situation more tense and scary.<p>

"What is it?" I ask. I mean, if I have to do something, I need to know what it is and agree to it first.

"Basically, we've thought up a little story for you. Since we don't want him to know who you really are and that you're working for us, we've created a character for you to be when you're with him," Penelope explains, "But you're gonna have to learn and remember absolutely _everything_ we tell you. Sound good?"

I nod, "As long as it isn't too far-fetched."

"It's really simple. But before we can do anything else, we have to find out where he is," Tawni says.

"You don't know where he is yet?" I ask, shocked. I'd have expected them to find that out before doing anything else.

"Nope. But I know a guy who can track someone down using their phone number. Penelope's got Chad's last number, so maybe that could help us." Tawni says.

"Last number…?" I repeat, in a curious tone.

"Yeah. He changes his phone number way too much, so let's just hope he hasn't done that this time," she says simply.

"And what are we meant to do until we find him?"

"We're going to turn Sonny Munroe into Allie Johnson. Let's work on that fake identity of yours," Tawni says, with that same evil grin of hers. Oh dear… I have a feeling this is _not _going to be fun.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes slowly, and sigh as I pick up my phone. The time is 3:30am – who could be calling me at this odd hour? I check, and see that it's Tawni. What does she want?<p>

I answer with a mumbled, "Hello?"

"We've found him!" she squeals, "It's time to get started on Operation Revenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, it was a short chapter. But hey, no worries – there's more to come soon. I'm just really excited about this story! :P<strong>

**-Sarah :)**


	8. Welcome To Hollywood

**Helloooo! Let me get straight to the point, yeah? Sorry it's taken me a while to update again – none other than my love, and also my recent football and IPL obsessions have got me distracted!**

**But, here I am, FanFictionising (wtf? :P) once again. And here's a brand new chapter of LVCDC, dedicated to my loyal readers! Hope y'all like it :) It's another filler, though, so be prepared.**

**As much as I tried, I still own nothing. Maybe the phrasing though. LOL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 8 – Welcome To (The Other) Hollywood**

_**Sonny**_

"So, where is he?" I ask, as we walk into McDonalds. That was the only place other than our own homes that we could think of to meet at such an odd time. Clearly, other places in town hadn't considered that a team of girls out for revenge on a guy would want to have a meeting at four in the morning!

"Well," Tawni says, "We don't exactly know where _he _is. But, thanks to one of my friends who happens to be an expert at phone hacking and tracking, we do know where his _phone_ is, which should help us find him soon!" She seems incredibly awake, considering the fact that it's 4am, whilst I, on the other hand, feel like I'm either dead, or sleepwalking. I'm not quite sure which, but I'm more of a daytime person than an _owl_. I need sleep – I can't be all hyper and perky if I'm tired.

"Okay then… Where's his _phone_?" I rephrase my question.

"Hollywood," she replies, smiling.

"So, he's _here_?" I ask, shocked. I thought he had broken up with Penelope and run off, supposedly out of the city. Maybe I was wrong – I don't know for sure, because obviously, I wasn't there. Heck, I don't even _know_ the guy!

"No, not Hollywood, California! He's in Hollywood, Florida," Penelope says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Really? I didn't know that such a place existed – I haven't been to any other city or state other than here – LA – and my hometown: Appleton, Wisconsin.

"Oh," I say simply. I don't want to look dumb. But to be honest, I'm starting to think saying yes to help them wasn't my brightest idea – they may be organised, but they don't seem to have much of a plan prepared at all. I'm all for organisation, and this is the exact opposite. But hey… Once I commit to something and make a promise, I never want to break it and let people down.

"So, when are we going? I want to know, because I should tell my fiancé about it," Chastity says. They haven't told her anything about this either? I'm glad I'm not the only one who has no idea what's going to happen. Tawni and Penelope give her a blank look, before they realise what she's talking about.

"We've managed to get tickets for a plane tomorrow afternoon, and I own a house there. I've called the maid and asked her to clean it up for us so we can stay there, instead of wasting time looking for a hotel," Tawni says, "That way, everything can be done as quickly as possible and we won't lose out on a much valuable action time!" That's some good thinking, there.

"Oh, and Chas, you better get started on packing when you get home," Penelope adds, before turning to me, "Sonny, don't bring too many clothes. Wear whatever you want tomorrow, but all you need to bring are the necessities. _Allie's _whole wardrobe is being set up over there as we speak." How have they managed to arrange for all of these things in such a short space of time? I simply nod. But really, I'm getting a little nervous about the actual plan being put into action, even though I'm not sure of exactly what it is yet…

* * *

><p>"Woah!" I gasp, as we step out of the airport the following day, and into the evening sunshine outside. It's amazing – I haven't been <em>anywhere<em>, so I guess I might be exaggerating just a little bit. I find pretty much anything wonderful!

"Sonny, focus. We need to get to the house! There's no time for sightseeing – we're on a mission," Tawni tells me. She's right – we're not here for a holiday. We're only here for this revenge mission. Besides, maybe we can go sightseeing when it's all over.

"TAXI!" Chastity calls out suddenly, as people nearby start to stare at her as if she's gone crazy. I laugh, as I wonder why people can't let someone be crazy in public without staring.

"Chas, we don't need a taxi. My boyfriend's best friend's ex's stepbrother's aunt's cousin runs a private car rental here, and he's sending someone to pick us up," Penelope says, looking proud.

"Your boyfriend's best friend's ex's _what_?" I ask in disbelief. That's a far-off acquaintanceship. I'm surprised she even _knows _her boyfriend's best friend's ex's stepbrother's aunt's cousin, because I don't think there are many people who do.

"My boyfriend's best friend's ex's stepbrother's aunt's cousin!" She laughs, and a silver car pulls up in front of us. The tinted window rolls down, revealing the face of a middle-aged guy wearing a chauffeur's hat.

"Hey there. You the revenge ladies?" he asks, smiling. Chastity and I laugh at that, whilst Penelope and Tawni simply nod. "Okay, hop in!" Chauffeur guy says, and we do exactly that.

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>crazy<em>?" I scream, hearing my voice echo in the massive walk-in closet. Tawni's just told me that everything in there is now mine, and I'm in total shock.

"No, Sonny, we're not crazy. You're gonna need all of this for your disguise!" Tawni says, smiling. I still can't believe it. I mean, imagine Hannah Montana's huge closet-in-a-closet. Now make it one hundred times bigger. Fill it with outfits that are exactly my size and style, and there you go – that's where I'm standing. I'm usually not one to obsess over materialistic things such as nice clothes, but this is just _amazing_! In fact, even amazing would be an understatement to describe it.

"Really? How long are we gonna be here?" I ask, still shocked.

"Only as long as it takes to get Chad to fall totally and completely in love with you, and you to break his heart. Uh… I'm not sure exactly how long that'll take. Anyway, I'm going to my room now – meanwhile, you should get changed and refreshed and whatever, because we're having a little meeting in the dining room in ten minutes," Tawni explains. I nod, still awestruck by the closet.

"Okay, I'll see you then!" I smile, and we walk out of the closet. She leaves the room, and I stand by the door, finally getting to look at the room properly.

All the walls are painted in a lovely, light, lavender-like colour, which looks really pretty – I love any shade of purple! There's a huge window on the left wall, which has white Venetian blinds. I don't know what the view is like yet; I'll have a look later, but judging by the niceness of everything else, I assume it'd be just as great! On the wall next to that, there's a white dresser, left empty for me to put whatever I need to on it, and a mirror. Near that, there's a little glass frame on the wall with a picture of a pretty lavender plant in it, and next to that is the white door to the walk-in closet. On the other wall, there are a couple of frame hooks, below which sits a white chest of drawers, and beside that is the door that I assume leads to an ensuite bathroom. On the empty floor space is a lovely purple rug, and the floor beneath it is a sort of beech-effect laminate flooring. There's a massive four-poster bed in the middle of the room, with light purple and white sheets, and thin curtains of the same colour surrounding, beside which sits a small bedside table. It's got a little lamp, and an iDock on it. Purple and white – that's probably the best colour combination for a bedroom! I put my dying phone on the iDock, and walk into the closet to change - that sounds a little weird to say!

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the four of us are seated around the glass dining table downstairs, snacking on coffee and cupcakes and discussing the revenge plan. "Now that we're all here, we should make sure we all know our plan inside out," Tawni initiates the idea.<p>

"Here's what we're going to do. For a week or two, Tawni and I will spy on Chad, to find out about his daily routine, places he frequently goes, and all of that kinda stuff," Penelope says.

"So, basically you're going to stalk him," Chastity points out simply, and I can't stop myself laughing at that. What they're saying they want to do _is _pretty much a form of stalking, so she's not actually making fun of them, as such! It's sort of creepy, really.

"Fine, we'll _stalk _him, then. Anyway, when we have a clear idea of what his life is like, and what he does and when, that'll be where Sonny comes in…" Penelope continues, and proceeds to explain exactly how things will work, and what I have to do, repeating each step so that we all understand every single part of it. It all seems really difficult, but since I've agreed to help, and Tawni is my best friend; I can't just leave. Leaving would be like a sort of indirect betrayal, and that's not happening.

About twenty minutes pass by with just the explanation of the plan, before I'm told more about my 'new identity'.

"So, that's all for the planning side of things. Now, Sonny's disguise!" Tawni smiles at me, and I have a feeling this isn't going to be the best part of the mission… Well, she's _smiling_. That alone scares me.

"You've shown her the clothes, right?" Penelope asks Tawni, and Tawni nods in reply. "Okay," Penelope says, and once again looks at me, "As you already know, your name will be Allie Johnson. We don't want Chad knowing who you really are – knowing him, and the computer knowledge he has, he can easily find out everything about you if he knows your real name!"

"Why would he even have to be a computer genius to do that? All he needs to do is search her name on Facebook, and he'll see that we're all friends on there," Chastity says, and smirks. For a girl with a first impression of being innocent and quiet, she's suddenly _not_ that innocent and quiet!

"Yeah, that's true," I nod, and Chastity smiles proudly, "So, what else do I have to change, along with my name?"

"Your backstory," Tawni replies, still smiling. For some reason, this scares me; what has this girl got in her head for my so-called backstory?

"As afraid as I am to ask… What's my backstory going to be?" I ask.

"It's pretty simple, really. You, Allie Johnson, are originally from New York. Two years ago, you moved to England all alone for a few months to go to an arts college. At the same time, your parents moved to LA, and after hearing the news of you being kicked out of the college due to some extremely inappropriate behaviour that you vowed never to speak of again for as long as you live, they forced you to come back to the US and live with them. When you finally did so, they threw you out of your house, and so, being the helpless young girl that you are, you came to Miami, in search of a job. You finally got part-time work for the evenings, as a driver in your brother-in-law's private car and chauffeur rental company. When you aren't working, you're doing a fashion designing course at the local college and teaching ballet to kids at a local dance institute. That's all!" Penelope explains quickly. I'm a little overwhelmed by the whole thing being thrown at me like this, but I understand the basic gist of it. This is weird though. _Allie _is an artist, a cab driver, a fashion designer and a dancer all at once! "Any questions?" she asks, now smiling.

"Just one. Who the heck is my brother-in-law?" I ask. That's something, since we haven't got any guys in on our plan that I know of.

"You know how my boyfriend's best friend's ex's stepbrother's aunt's cousin owns that private car rental? Well, that cousin is married. We talked to his wife and she agreed to help us out, so she's going to be your elder sister, and he'll be your brother-in-law! That is, if we ever have to prove anything to Chad," she replies. Wow, they've thought through this whole thing much more than I'd expected!

"Okay…" I say slowly, taking in the information.

"Anything else?" Penelope asks. She seems excited about this plan, judging by the massive smile on her face. She didn't seem like the sort of person who would smile often, otherwise.

"Nope! I think I'm good," I reply, smiling. I'm finally feeling a little more confident about this whole thing, and I think it might be because I now know what I'm supposed to do.

"Wait, there's one thing she forgot to tell you," Tawni mentions, "A lot of those things will interest Chad when you tell him, because they all have some relation to him."

"Oh, like what?" I ask. I want to know these details, because they could possibly prove valuable later. In case I have to hold something against him or something, for example. Anything you say could be held against you!

"Well, Chad was from New York. He also moved to England for a while, and then went to LA. His father had thrown him out of his house before, and he also had to live alone. That's pretty much it!" Tawni says, before Penelope can speak.

"Hmm… Cool," I say, smiling. This isn't too bad of a plan.

"Okay, we start on phase one tomorrow morning, so we should probably get to sleep. Meet here at 6am tomorrow – I've got a breakfast idea!" Chastity smiles, and we all head upstairs to our rooms. I only have one thought in my head – what's going to happen now?

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best work, I know. But hey, it had to be there! The next chapter is where everything starts getting, well… You'll see when you read it… ;)<strong>

**Until then, I'll have you know that reviews fuel stories, and stories die without reviews. But you don't want this poor little story to DIE, do you? :O**

**-Sarah :D**


	9. Phase One

**Yay! IDEAS! Hope y'all like this one :D**

**Shoutie-outie to Mr.B.o.B1990, coz I was talking to you whilst writing this. Lol. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 9 – Phase One**

_**Sonny**_

"SONNY! WAKE UP!" I am rudely awoken by the sounds of someone yelling and shaking me out of my sleep. I slowly open my eyes, and none other than my fellow revenge team members are standing over me, with the biggest grins plastered on their faces.

"Hey, guys! What's got you up so early?" I ask, looking over at the time. It's only five. Yes, in the morning. What is it with these girls and waking up at odd times of the morning? Or, for me, _night_?

"It's time for your driving lessons," Penelope replies, smirking. And one hour later, I find myself on the drivers' seat of a Mercedes A Class, with Tawni sitting on the passenger seat beside me.

"Remind me again – why are we doing this?" I ask her. I mean, I already know perfectly well how to drive – I don't see any point in these 'driving lessons'.

"We think you need to get used to this car. You're going to be using it for as long as we're here, and you need to familiarise yourself with the roads, to make your backstory look believable. You're supposed to have been here for quite a while now, and since you work for that car rental company, you should know where you're going," she replies quickly, and I nod.

"Okay. Got it. So, where are we going?"

"Just drive in a straight line, follow the signs, and you'll be okay!" Tawni laughs, and I turn to look at her in a state of absolute shock. She actually expects me to be able to do that? I don't know where any of these roads lead! Noticing my horrified look, she smiles and says, "I was joking. We've got a GPS."

I laugh as well, and with that, I start the car and we're off.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, I know exactly what I'm doing, and we're all ready to begin putting our plan into action. I skilfully turn a corner, smiling at my achievement. I can't believe it – today is the day I finally get to meet this <em>Chad <em>guy. We know exactly what to do now, and I just hope everything goes as we've planned…

I feel surprisingly refreshed, considering the fact that it's almost midnight. I've just been through two hours of torturous makeover-ing, though – definitely _not_ my idea of fun. Chastity's talking to me from the passenger seat, and Tawni and Penelope are seated at the back, arguing about how they should've dyed my hair black instead of leaving it in natural-looking curls.

"So, all you have to do is wait till he comes to you. Okay?" Chastity says, and I nod, "If he doesn't, then try to get his attention somehow. Make the engine go _grrrr_, or something subtle like that. But don't make yourself seem too obvious – obvious is not good."

"Okay. Got it. I'm ready!" I smile, feeling confident about the plan. Let's melt this boy's heart…

"Yay!" Chastity giggles.

Suddenly, Penelope shrieks, "Stop the car!" I slam my foot down on the brake so hard that I almost end up crushing the sole of my combat boots, and the car skids to a halt on the side of the road.

"What happened?" I ask, panicking, and almost losing control of the car for a split second. What if something already went wrong? What if we've forgotten some crucially important details?

"Chad's here…" she replies, in a fearful whisper. Penelope, the over-confident, selfish _bitch_, is scared? That sounds pretty hard to believe, but it's true. She seems genuinely afraid. Chad definitely has had _some _sort of major effect on her; I can tell, just by the way she's acting when we talk about him, or in this case, when we see him. I'm good at reading people.

"Oh, no! We need to get the car into another street, quick!" Tawni says, also sounding terrified.

"Okay!" I say, and quickly start the vehicle again, setting off as fast as I can down the road. I turn the car at the first opportunity I see, and stop it once again. We all heave a loud sigh of relief.

"That was close… He could've seen us!" Tawni says.

"But, the car has tinted windows," I point out, and everybody glares at me.

"Why didn't you mention that _before _we almost got heart attacks and made you drive like a psycho?" Penelope yells. Yup, that's Penelope all right.

I shrug, "I dunno. Just thought it'd be fun!" I laugh, and I hear Tawni sigh behind me.

"Whatever. Let's just focus on what we're here for. Come on, guys," she says, and gets out of the car. Penelope and Chastity do the same, and I roll down the window.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"We're gonna spy on you guys from a distance. We'll hide somewhere so that he won't be able to see us – the last thing we want is for him to know you're with us," Tawni replies, "Oh, and just keep the Bluetooth thing I gave you switched on. I want to record your entire conversation with him, and we can give you advice on the spot if you need it."

"Okay…" I say, taking the small earpiece out of my pocket and putting it in my ear, "Got it."

"I'll call you – don't disconnect," she says, and my phone, which is still in my pocket, rings. I take it out and hit 'answer', which activates the Bluetooth device. Tawni smiles, "Good luck!"

I smile back, and drive back towards the main road, where we just escaped from. I stop the car by the sidewalk, in front of a nightclub. People loiter in its vicinity, talking and laughing, but I remember one important problem.

_I don't know who I'm looking for!_

Yes, that's right; I have no idea what Chad Dylan Cooper looks like. How could we possibly forget that?! Well, we did.

"Tawni!" I whisper-yell.

"Yes?" Her voice comes through the Bluetooth device in my ear, sounding curious.

"Is Chad here? I'm gonna have to rely on you guys, because I have no idea what he looks like!" I tell her, and she laughs. I can hear others laughing in the background too – probably Penelope and Chastity.

"Yeah, I see him. Can you see that blond guy; the one who's got his arm around that redhead chick? That's Chad," she replies. I scan the crowd to find him, and when I finally see him… Oh, flying beautiful sweet strawberry fudge brownie cheesecakes and the gods of gorgeousity – he is _hot_!

"_That's _Chad?" I yell, in shock. I mean, I knew that he's got to be attractive to have managed to date girls like Penelope, Tawni, and Chastity, but he looks like some sort of male model type dude. Damn. If I have to describe him in one word, it'd definitely be _perfect_.

"Yes, Sonny, that is Chad. Now, please could you focus on the mission?" Tawni yells, and I snap out of my trance-like state. How did I manage to get that caught-up by his amazingness?

"Yeah. Okay. I'm focusing." I take a deep breath, and restart the engine. Chad and his 'girlfriend' look over at me, and head towards my car. "They're coming," I mutter, loud enough for the Bluetooth to pick up, but subtly enough for nobody else to notice. The back door of the car opens, and they fall in, onto the seat.

"Stay. In. Character," Tawni says firmly, and I sigh. Here we go – let's hope my amateur acting skills are good enough to pull this off… But I can hear them saying something, so I decide to keep my acting for later, and eavesdrop a little.

"You're so beautiful, Haley…" I hear Chad mumble, and the girl gasps.

"Chad, my name is Holly!" she yells, and slaps him. I try to hold back laughter as she pushes the door open, jumps out of the car, and slams the door loudly. Don't break 'my' car, Holly!

"Ugh…" Chad groans.

"Dude, you're amazing!" I burst out laughing, and he gives me a confused look.

"If I was that amazing, she would've still been in this car!" he argues.

"Ew, I didn't mean it like that. After all, how would I know? What I meant was, that was the shortest hook-up turned break-up I've ever seen!" I giggle, and he mocks my laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh at my misery," he mutters, and I sigh.

"Sorry. So, where to?" I ask. I hope he's going home – we've found out where he lives now, and I know the way there just as well as I know the one times table! (I know it well, if that wasn't clear enough.) He tells me his address, and I smile, proceeding to drive him there.

"Keep up the good work, Sonny!" I suddenly hear Tawni say through my Bluetooth earpiece. It momentarily scares me – I'd almost forgotten I had that thing.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the whole revenge team – including Penelope's boyfriend's best friend's ex's stepbrother's aunt's cousin (and his wife), the housemaid, chauffeur dude, and even the food delivery guy – are out in the garden of the house us girls are staying at, eating a variety of different take-out foods.<p>

"Sonny, that was amazing! If we keep our plan going like this, we'll have him in the palm of our hands in no time at all!" Chastity says, and I smile.

"Thanks! I tried my best, and I'll continue to do that till the end," I say, and everyone breaks into a thunderous applause, whooping and cheering. Tawni picks up a sealed bottle of Coca-Cola, and shakes it, throwing it to Chastity, who opens it. It fizzes up, somewhat like champagne, and I laugh.

"Cola? Really, guys? I would expect –" Penelope starts to say, before Tawni cuts her off.

"I have a no-alcohol rule in this house! We don't want you guys walking around like crazy drunkards," she says firmly, and we all laugh.

Phase one of the plan – meeting Chad and getting his attention – is complete! Now, I just hope phase two goes just as well…

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of fun writing this! I wonder if you guys had as much fun reading it. :P<strong>

**-Sarah ;)**


	10. Shoppers & Stalkers

**Y'all are gonna love this. I know I do! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 10 – Shoppers & Stalkers**

_**Chad**_

_My dear, my love, my life; what am I doing? The night is gone, the world is sleeping… Don't know why, but only I'm awake._

What. Is. Her. Name.

I'm so _stupid_.

That girl driving the cab last night was really cute, and I didn't even ask her for her name. I'm such an idiot when I'm drunk! As if getting dumped by Haley (or was it Holly?) wasn't enough of a mood-killer.

Ugh.

What is that girl's name?!

That's the only thought bubbling around in my mind as I lie here in bed, recovering from my middle-of-the-night-hangover. Yeah. I was sort of up at 4am, feeling too confused to do anything that wasn't drinking or watching TV. But at the moment, all I know is that I'm just a fool. I could've at _least _asked for her phone number or something!

Oh well. Maybe I'll see her again; who knows? …And if I don't, I'll find a way to!

* * *

><p>I'm casually strolling down the street, when I see someone. It's that taxi girl, and she's walking into the local Walmart. Hmm… I know what to do.<p>

I slowly follow her in, and down one of the aisles. It's got, like, cereal or something. I don't pay attention to that, but she suddenly turns around. She probably realised someone's following her! So, I quickly turn to stare at a box of Froot Loops. I don't even _like _Froot Loops! They're icky.

I turn away from the cereals, only to realise that Taxi Girl is heading down the yogurt aisle. So I do a stupid thing. I saunter over to the next aisle and steal someone's shopping cart, just so I don't look too suspicious. I don't want her to know that I'm following her – that won't be too good! Chaddy is not a stalker. Or at least, I don't want to give her that impression. Anyway, I finally find her again, and put up this strange act of crashing into her by accident as she stops abruptly to pick up her fallen pack of chips. Oh, those poor chips.

"Oh, sorry!" I say, pretending not to remember her as she turns to look at me.

"It's o – hey, you seem familiar. Have we met?" she asks, looking thoughtful. Yay! She recognised me!

"Um…" I pretend to think about it for a few seconds, and then I 'remember', "Yeah. Last night ring a bell?" I say.

"No…?" She glances at me, confused.

"Uh, your taxi; the shortest hook-up turned break-up ever; not so amazing in _that _way?" I continue quoting moments from last night, and she smiles.

"Ohh! Mr Casanova! I remember you!" she smiles, "Fancy meeting you here." She looks at my shopping cart, and laughs loudly. That's when I realise I don't actually know what's in it… "Looks like you've found someone else, hey?"

"Oh, um, no! This, uh, this isn't mine! I mean –" I say quickly, and mentally beat myself up. Of all the shopping carts I could possibly steal from anybody in this store, it had to be the one with pretty much the store's entire stock of flavoured condoms in it? Seriously? I'm an _idiot_!

"Dude, don't be so embarrassed," she laughs, and then turns to look at some cheese, "Ooh. Wisconsin." She grins, and throws about six chunks of the cheese into her shopping cart.

"I – You – I don't – It's not – Uh…" I stutter, unable to speak properly. What's wrong with me now? I'm seriously going insane! Speak, Chad. _Speak!_

"Seriously, calm down!" She giggles, and I almost faint. Thankfully I don't, but I still can't seem to speak. I gotta admit, she's pretty _pretty_. Did I really just use the word 'pretty' twice in the same sentence?

Forget that. What if I'm…

No. Never. Never ever never ever. Chad Dylan Cooper is _not _the kind of stupid, sappy guy who believes in love at first sight. I've never fallen in love and I'm not about to start now. She doesn't change anything. Heck, I don't even know her name! Wait, I don't know her name.

"Hey, uh, what's your name?" I ask, and she laughs.

"My name is Allie." She smiles that insanely sweet smile and I have to make another attempt to stop myself fainting, "What's yours?"

"Chad," I manage to say. Smooth, Cooper. So _smooooth_. Yeah right.

Anyway.

"Um… I gotta go now," Allie says, and awkwardly walks away, leaving me in this crazy dazed state. I feel like my heart's going to explode.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonny<strong>_

Tawni's sent me off to the store to get a few groceries and stuff, since we have pretty much nothing left in our house. So, I'm strolling around Walmart, looking for some cheese. For some reason, I feel like I'm being followed, and it's really weird. I ignore the feeling, though, and keep walking. Suddenly, a packet of chips falls out of my shopping cart, so I stop to pick it up, when someone's shopping cart crashes against my butt. I turn to see what happened.

"Oh, sorry!" An apologetic-looking blond guy is standing there. He's cute…

"It's o –" I start to say, before I recognise him. It's _Chad_! "Hey, you seem familiar. Have we met?" I ask him, pretending not to remember too much. If I show that I remember him, he could become suspicious about me.

"Um, yeah. Last night ring a bell?" He says.

"No…?" I pretend to be confused, acting as if I'm unable to recall what happened.

"Uh, your taxi; the shortest hook-up turned break-up ever; not so amazing in _that _way?" he continues. I smile, putting up an act of finally remembering him.

"Ohh! Mr Casanova! I remember you!" I say, smiling, "Fancy meeting you here." I glance at his shopping cart. Many people say you can learn a lot about a person from the things they buy – and seeing what he's got makes me think he's some kind of, um, rapist. Or he's just a _very _attractive player. Yeah, the latter seems more likely. I decide to pull a little joke, "Looks like you've found someone else, hey?"

"Oh, um, no! This, uh, this isn't mine! I mean –" he says quickly. I laugh. He's clearly getting nervous.

"Dude, don't be so embarrassed," I laugh, before turning to look at some cheese, "Ooh. Wisconsin." I love Wisconsin cheese. I grab a load of it and throw it into my basket. I'm going to have a cheese feast tonight!

"I – You – I don't – It's not – Uh…" Chad begins to stutter. I have to admit, although he _is _a bad guy, he's definitely very cute. Hmm, that's interesting – a _cute _bad boy. Yum. Wait, no, too far!

"Seriously, calm down!" I say, giggling. He begins to look even more nervous, and I wonder what I've done that's making him like this. Just looking at him, you could say he looks like the most confident guy ever. The kind of person who'd be all collar-popping with a ringtone like, "I'm sexy and I know it".

"Hey, uh, what's your name?" he suddenly asks me. I'll have to tell him my undercover name at some point, so I guess that point is now.

"My name is Allie; what's yours?" I smile, and he looks like he's about to faint. Weird.

"Chad," he says quickly. Wow, he's unbelievably nervous! That's crazy. And this is really starting to get awkward!

"Um… I gotta go now," I say to him, before quickly walking away.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, I'm sitting on the couch in our house, being stared at by Penelope, Chastity and Tawni.<p>

"You met him at the store?!" Penelope yells, "And you were _nice_ to him?"

"Yes, I was! That's the plan, isn't it?" I say, and she sighs.

"Yeah, but…"

"Sonny, you did the right thing. Calm down, Pen," Tawni says, and smiles, "I would've done the same thing if I were stuck in a situation like that! If anything, it's just going to make this plan easier for us."

That's a good sign, I guess…

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, folks! This chapter was so much fun to write (although I did quite enjoy the thing about cheesecakes and gorgeousity in the last chapter. That one was actually a thought of my own, which came from me staring at HIM again. Aww, my adorable sexy dude :* Hehe ;))<strong>

**Anyways, aside from that, I'm going to update sooner next time! Well, I hope. That is, if I don't have another fangirl attack that prevents me from writing anything that isn't "asdfghjkl i love him" etc. Haha. That all depends on if he appears in the near future. So y'all better hope he doesn't, whilst I hope he does because I kinda miss him :(**

**See y'all laters, alligators!**

**-Sarah ^_^**


	11. Conversationalist

**Helloooo, readers! Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for getting this story to ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! Yay! Shout-out to hope for eternity, for being the 100th reviewer :)**

**Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 11 – Conversationalist**

_**Chad**_

Exactly one week after Allie and I met at Walmart, I'm sitting all alone at home… Refusing to admit that that's all I've been thinking about recently. As I'm lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling, I find myself lost in the world of my thoughts. Thinking about everything, I guess – life, the universe, and everything – if life is my somewhat-retirement at 25, the universe is my comfy home, and everything is, well, everything. And Allie's part of that everything.

Allie, Allie, Allie.

She's all I can think about lately. Can't really find a way to kick her out of my mind, if you know what I mean. It's insane!

I mean, some part of me is telling me that I've actually fallen in _love_ with her, whilst another part is trying to say I can't possibly love anyone even if I want to. It's sort of like that angel and devil on the fictional character's shoulders thing. I don't really know what to do, so I pick up my phone and begin scrolling through my contacts, searching for someone to talk to that might help me fix this crazy brain-against-heart issue.

_Nope, none of these whores…_

I continue to scroll, pulling a disgusted face at one contact.

_Why do I even have her number?_

Keep going. Dad?

_No, I don't want to talk to Dad. He'll just laugh his butt off at me and hang up. If he even bothers to answer._

Hey, it's Daniel!

_I haven't talked to that guy in ages! Forgot that I even had his number, actually. But no, I shouldn't call him. As I said, I haven't spoken to him in a long time, and it would be wrong to randomly call and start throwing my problems at him._

Keep scrolling. Another girl?

_Nah, she's only good to look at – forget helping me, she can't even hold a decent conversation!_

Another bunch of random girls.

_None of them…_

Oh, hey, it's James!

_Bingo._

I decide to call James, after looking at the time. It's three in the morning and I really can't call any of my other options at this odd hour! So, I hit 'call', and wait as the phone begins to ring.

Rrrriiinggg…

Rrrriiinnngggg…

Rrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg…

"Hey, this is James. I'm not here right now, so leave me a message after the beep or I won't care to find out who you are. And if you're Nia, please leave me alone and don't call again. Bye!"

Ha. Good old James, leaving a message on his answering machine for his latest bore. I hang up without leaving a message, and resume my hobby of staring at the ceiling. I don't really know what to do now, so I simply decide I'll have a nice discussion about it with myself. I'm a lonely guy – I've got nobody to talk to apart from the maid, and she's just old and boring. So, I begin pacing the room and speaking.

"Right, Chad. What are you going to do about Allie? _Well, I love her, don't I? I should take her out on a date! _No, dude. Don't say you love her. You barely even know her. You can never love anyone, and you know that all too well. _But, she's just so pretty! _And her personality? Face it, kid, you know nothing about her! _Do so! _Oh yeah? How old is she? _Um… I don't know. _Where is she from? _I don't know that either. Wisconsin, maybe, since only people who've lived there can acquire a taste for their cheese? _Now do you see my point? _Yeah, but – _No buts! You've only just met! Get to know her first. Get to know what type of girl she is, and find out a little about her as a person rather than an object of attraction. _How's that gonna help me?_ Well, you'll be able to find a good way to win her over if you know what she likes."

That's what I have to do. I have to get to know her, and then use that to get her to go out with me!

"_Thanks, Chad. You're the best!_" I tell myself, smiling. "Not a problem. It's what I do!" I reply, and flop down onto the couch.

One thoughtful hour later, I know exactly what I'm going to do.

_Perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, it wasn't an incredibly long chapter, but who cares? The real fun begins later… ;)<strong>

**-Sarah :P**


	12. Perfect Recap

**I don't own SWAC, the Smurfs, or any of the cars I mention in this chapter. I wish I owned the cars, and maybe a Smurf, though! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 12 – He's a Perfectionistically Perfectly Perfect Mr Perfection! (Oh, and There's a Little Recap Too.)**

**[Woah. That was an insanely long chapter title! Eh, I hear I'm known for my long story titling. Haha. And probably my rambling too… I'll shut up now :P]**

_**Sonny**_

It's been about a month since I first met Chad. And let me tell you, so much has happened in that month, it's absolutely unbelievable!

Let me start at the beginning. Chad and I ended up 'accidentally' meeting again (although it was all part of the Team's plan), and found that we actually got along quite well together (that, too, was part of the plan. Allie had to have some stuff in common with Chad!). And gradually, we kept meeting and quickly became good friends. You know, the usual stuff – parties, phone numbers, getting to know each other, and all of that? Yeah. He seemed pretty affected by my fake backstory, though, like we hoped he would – that was the point. But one thing I was sure to avoid telling him was my address, because I doubt he'd like coming over for a surprise visit and finding his three ex-girlfriends lecturing me on how to break his heart. That thought, as plan-blowing as it would be if it really happened, makes me laugh!

Anyway, about three weeks ago (we've been keeping track so we know exactly how long all of this is taking), Chad asked me if I wanted to go out with him. Naturally, I said yes – I thought he was talking about just going out somewhere together, like we do, as friends. Turns out he wanted to take me out on a date. And according to Tawni, "that's just what we wanted!" We had an amazing first date – it was the typical dinner and a movie thing, but it was so insanely sweet and simple that I can't exactly think of a way to talk about it without making it seem like I'm madly in love with him. And before you say anything, I gotta tell you, he's not that bad a guy, once you get to know him. Really, he's nice! I thought he'd turn out to be some kind of jerk that'd need to be dumped within two days, but he turned out to be the exact opposite. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about him now, but I have a strange feeling he likes me a little beyond the boundaries of the word 'like'…

But let's not dwell on that. We've been on four dates so far. And as much fun as they are, there is _one _disadvantage about them: I constantly have Tawni, Penelope, and Chastity screaming in my ear. No, not standing next to me and yelling – they're always shouting at me (or arguing amongst themselves) through that Bluetooth device I'm forced to wear whenever I leave the house! Yes, after my truly chance meeting with Chad at Walmart, the Team came to a unanimous decision to make me wear that thing all the time. (Translation: the Team decided they'd force me to wear it against my will.) It's so _irritating_. Oh well, I guess they want to know exactly what's going on – you do have to lose something (or, y'know, make a girl lose her hearing in one ear) to gain something, after all!

At the moment, I need to get ready for my next date with Chad. He's asked me to wear something comfortable and casual, and meet him outside that same Walmart from our random meeting. I wonder where we're going…

* * *

><p>He drives a Bugatti.<p>

A freaking _Bugatti Veyron_.

This guy is insane, I swear! He's got one of the coolest, most expensive cars in the world! After I get out of my shocked state, I begin to actually _look _at the so-called jerkish boy sitting next to me. He's all focused on the road, like a little kid playing a video game or something, and he's not half bad when it comes to looks. In all honesty, I think he's _adorable_. That soft-looking blond hair, those sparkly blue eyes, the way he smiles in the sweetest way possible…

_Wait, what the hell am I thinking?_

I'm going mental. And I still have no idea where the hell he's taking me. He could be, like, trying to kill me! Or rape me! Or… OR THROW ME IN A GIANT VAT OF SONNY-EATING SMURFS!

…

Smurfs.

I like Smurfs, they're cool.

Anyway, moving on!

"Chaaaad… Where are we going?" I ask sweetly, and he chuckles.

"It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll love it…" he replies, smiling. I turn my attention back to the road, and it looks like we're heading to his house. Wait, why? I can't ask him, because I shouldn't_know _where he lives. That'd be creepy. Stalker girlfriend, ew.

Wait, _girlfriend_? No, no, _no_. Did I just accept that I'm his girlfriend? Oh dear, I really am going insane.

Anyway.

Suddenly, the car stops. I'm about to say something, but Chad begins to speak first, "Allie… I wanna tell you something."

I smile curiously, and ask, "What is it?" I hear an echo of that in my ear, through the Bluetooth.

"Eh, no. You'll find out soon enough anyway." He laughs, and gets out of the car, soon reappearing at my side to open the door for me. I giggle, and step out, blushing slightly. I can't help it – although I'm not supposed to, I think he's incredibly sweet. Well, to me, at least. "Follow me…" he says softly, and begins to lead me to the door of… WHAT?

A _mansion_.

There's a huge mansion-like house right in front of me. It's even got a pool and all. This guy is so incredibly rich, it's unbelievable! I had no idea that job of his pays so well. Whatever the hell that job was, because I really can't remember right now and I don't want to overwork my braincells.

"Aaaaaal-lieeee!" Chad begins to wave his hand in front of my face, as I realise I'd been staring at the house this whole time. Sure, I've driven past it many times in the last few weeks, but I'm still totally awed by the amazingness of it.

"Stay focused!" Tawni's voice yells at me through the Bluetooth, scaring me slightly. The sudden speech always does that to me!

"Yeah?" I say, snapping out of my shock, and looking at him again.

"Are you gonna just keep staring at the house, or will you actually follow me in?" he asks, ringing the doorbell of the house and taking my hand. I feel something. No, I don't! I don't feel anything!

An oldish looking woman opens the door – I think she's Chad's mother. She looks old enough to be. I'm guessing she is, because he may have moved back in with her; I don't know for sure. The Team didn't really have any way of finding out every tiny detail of his 'new' life, so we don't really know this one.

"Yeah," I say. Really, Sonny? _Really? _Is "yeah" the only thing you know how to say?

Silently, the woman steps out of the way to allow Chad and I to walk into the house. I smile at her, and out of politeness, say, "Hello, Mrs Cooper."

Chad laughs, and says, "Allie, she's the maid." Oh, so she isn't his mother. Haha, misunderstandings!

"Oh! Sorry!" I say. I'm so embarrassed that I've probably gone as red as a tomato – that was a big oops moment!

"Yo, Liz! Get us some soda or somethin'," Chad says to her.

"Yes, Sir," 'Liz' says, and she hobbles off towards what I think is the kitchen, as Chad begins to lead me towards this huge set of stairs that look like they've fallen straight out of a movie set.

* * *

><p>Wow. Chaddy Chad gave me a tour of his massive mansionistic (is that even a word?) house, and it's so elaborate that I'm beginning to think of him as a superficial perfectionist. Maybe he is one… We've ended up back in the entrance room, and I'm just staring around in awe when –<p>

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

Wait, what? Creepy things going on. It's his phone. Superficial indeed!

"I'm not superficial," he says as if he's just read my mind, looking at me and laughing, "But I am important. So I gotta take this call." I smile, and he walks towards a white door, leaving me alone. Solitary relief! No Chad, no screamy Team, no-one at all. I like being alone!

* * *

><p>He comes back about five minutes later with the cutest, most apologetic-looking smile on his face, and says, "Sorry 'bout that. Follow me?"<p>

Wait, did I just call his smile 'cute'? No, I meant evil! _Eeeevil!_

"Where are we going now?" I ask, giggling.

"You need to help me a little," he laughs, and leads me to a tinted glass door. He slides it open, and there are four cars standing there in a line: the Bugatti we got here in, a red Audi R8, a white Q7, and a black Ferrari.

"Hey Allie, do you have a habit of staring at things or something?" Chad asks me. I look at him, confused, and he says, "We've been standing here for like ten minutes!"

"Oh! Sorry!" I say, embarrassed again.

"It's alright. So, which one of these do you wanna go out in?" He smiles.

I'm speechless at something. And that something isn't the cars – it just happens to be a someone. Strangely enough, that someone is _Chad_…

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Here comes the madness. ;D<strong>

**I couldn't pick just one so I put in four cars, because Chaddy's just rich like that. And if you know what (or who) is always on my mind, you'll know why I picked the red R8. ;) I actually love that car though. Me wants.**

**Anyway, I'm off to Canada soon so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update again before I leave, but I shall try. And if not – see ya when I return, chirkuts! ;D**

**-Sarah ;D**


	13. CDCness

**I'm listening to music, getting high on strawberry milkshake, and I keep making typos that Word can't even give suggestions for, but I'm determined to get this chapter up before I go to sleep tonight. WISH ME LUCK! :D**

**Thank you xRanbirOwnsMyHeartx. If it wasn't for your proofy-reading, which I have recently learned is called 'beta-ing', this entire thing would just be a mess and nobody would understand it. In fact I'm surprised you could make sense of it! I'm just really tired and hyper :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 13 – CDCness**

_**Chad**_

Allie and I are sitting at a table in a posh little restaurant, eating some expensive sort of food, but there's a dead sort of silence between us. It's not one of those comfortable silences that you don't mind having, that make you feel a connection towards the person you're with – it's more of an awkward one that you just want to break in any way possible, but then you don't want to be the first to speak because that would seem rude. So instead of trying to break it and seem like a meany, I begin to think.

That's when I realise that I actually _like_-like Allie.

You can't blame me; she's different. I don't know what it is, but there's just something about her that I've never noticed with any other girl I've dated. And that's saying something, because I've dated a _lot _of girls in the past (not counting the one-night stands, because I don't want to bring all of those into this). Point is, all I know right now is that I like her. And whatever anyone says, I want her. I've found out that she's a really nice person but I can't help but want to take advantage of that…

No. I'm not gonna do that. I'm not gonna crush her pure little heart with my…_CDC-ness_. She's too nice. She's sweet, pretty, calm, kind; she's the kind of girl you could hang out with for ages and never be bored. (You know, besides the awkward moment we're having now.) She doesn't deserve to go through my heartbreaky crap. She really doesn't.

"Chad," Allie suddenly says, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I smile back at her, but my mind wanders back to where it was.

Remember that guy inside my head? The one who gave me all that advice about Allie after the second time I met her? Yeah, him – _CDC_ – he starts speaking again. But not out loud this time.

'Dude. _What now? _I gotta say, this girl of yours is pretty hot. _I know. _You have good taste. After all, you've learned from the best. _Sure have. _Anyway, what's your plan? My advice: get her drunk and do what you do. _No. I'm not going to take advantage of her! _Man, that's why you're known in this town! You're a player, it's what you do. _But… _No buts. _But, really? All that? _Come on, people these days believe in kissing on the third date. What's wrong with all that on the fifth? _Really? Kissing on the third date? _Do you not pay attention to anything you do? _No… That stuff's what you do – not me._'

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem kinda lost…" Allie says. Good. That made CDC shut up.

"No, I'm perfectly fine! Nothin' wrong whatsoever!" I say cheerfully, trying to throw her off my odd track.

"Okay…" she says, not sounding very convinced. Oh well. I realise we're actually done eating, and CDC takes over my mind.

I lean over the table, as if I'm about to tell her a huge secret, and whisper excitedly, "Let's get outta this dead place. Come on. One of my friends is having a huge, crazy party at a club near here… Let's go."

"Really, Chad? Can't we just go home instead?" she asks, looking a little bored. Awh, I wanna parrrr-tay! **(Everything apart from 'I' in that sentence has a squiggly red line under it… :P)**

"Aw, come on, Allie! It'll be fun!" I say, almost like a whiny little five year old that just wants to go outside or something.

"Fiine…" Allie says, and smiles, "Maybe it will."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter's gonna rockshock the socks off you. I know it.**

**It's 3am. I IS A ROCKSTAR. *smashes random guitar on Chad's head* Okay I'm gonna sleep now. BYE. :D :D :D**

**-Sarah :D**


	14. Why Is Your Tooth Blue?

**Well, I wrote this on the plane. That's why it's so short… But anyway, e****njoy! :D**

**P.S.: I have never been to a nightclub so my description of it is based on what I've seen in movies, and what a relative has told me. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 14 – Why Is Your Tooth Blue?**

_**Sonny**_

I cannot believe I'm doing this. I just can't. I'm dancing with Chad in one of those cheap nightclubs, and it's the most disgusting thing I've ever done. You'd understand if you saw the dirty types of people there are in this place…

Ew. Anyway, I don't want to pay too much attention to them – they scare me. I'd rather pay attention to the place. There are bright strobe lights flashing, momentarily illuminating the faces of dancing strangers, and besides those, barely anything else is visible in the dark. All I can make out are are the silhouettes of the dancing crowd and of the random cocktailers running across the dance floor, and then a very, _very _bright neon-lit bar with some weird bartender juggling burning bottles. Crazy, huh?

Suddenly, I hear Tawni's voice through the Bluetooth device in my ear, which I had forgotten about yet again.

"Sonny! Where are you?! You were supposed to be home an hour ago!" she shrieks, but I can't say anything back to her. Chad might get all suspicious-like, and I don't want that to happen!

And before I can think even more, Chad begins whispering random things to me. It's pretty obvious that he's far lost to the drinks and so I don't take any of his words seriously…

"I love you, Allie. You're so beautiful and all, I can't help it… I want you so bad, it's not even funny and you don't even realise that," he rambles on, and I begin to wonder how much truth there is to what he's saying. I've heard that when someone's drunk, they don't know what they're talking about and they end up revealing all their deepest secrets and stuff. Does that mean he loves me?

"I love you too, Chad…" I tell him honestly. But wait – he doesn't know what I really am. No, even if he does mean what he's said, he doesn't love _Sonny_. It's Allie that he's falling for, but how is he to know that the girl he loves is all an act?

But what if he isn't really drunk? What if he's just pretending to be? What if this is just one of those weird 'fall in love with him' mind games that the Team told me to be extremely careful of?

"Heeeey," Chad says, looking deeply into my eyes and tucking my hair behind my ear, revealing the Bluetooth, "What's this thingy?" He pokes it, and I hear it bleep.

"It's nothing," I say, pushing my hair back into its messy state.

"Ooooh. It's a bluey toothy! Why is your tooth blue?" He laughs, and ends up waving his arms around, accidentally whacking my face. He gasps. "I'm sowwy! I didn't mean to hit you, Allie! I loooove you!" he says, in a tone that makes me think of a child who is begging for forgiveness or something. He randomly wraps his arms around me, and hugs me extremely tight. I push him off.

"It's okay, Chad. That didn't hurt at all," I say calmly, and he grins.

"Yay! Now come on. You're boring. You need something to drink!" Chad laughs, and before you can say "Smurfleberry cocktail", he's dragged me to the bar.

This is _not_ going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it was short. There's only so much one little bunny can write by hand, you know!<strong>

**So it's the **_**next **_**chapter that's going to rock/shock your socks off. Initially it was supposed to be this one but I changed my mind because I couldn't stop myself from writing the bluetooth bit :P**

**Review, before I go all crazy rockstar again and smash another guitar on Chad's head and give him a concussion so he won't be able to say anything other than "why is your tooth blue" in the next chapter!**

**-Sarah ;D**


	15. Telling The Truth

**Here's the next chapter! It's all stolen, dear readers, but there's no need to put a disclaimer for it because I stole it from myself xD (It was supposed to be a one-shot.)**

**Oh, but I do not own Sonny With A Chance! If I owned it, Sonny wouldn't exist and it would be called THE CHAD DYLAN COOPER SHOW. Mwahahahaha. ;) …Don't judge. I'm in crazy mode right now – I drank too much Pepsi again. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 15 – Telling The Truth**

_**Chad**_

I hear the loud ringing of a phone as it drags me back into consciousness, and makes me aware of my now throbbing headache. I slowly open my eyes, as I grab the phone from somewhere near the bed, and simply tap 'decline' on the touchscreen, before throwing it back onto the nightstand. And that's when I notice something. Something very strange… I'm not in my own bedroom. I'm wrapped up in fluffy, warm, white sheets, on a large bed in what looks like a five-star suite in a posh hotel. And there's someone sleeping next to me. Yeah, I must've just gotten drunk and ended up here with someone. Nothing too weird going on there – not for me, anyway (although I hope with all the hopingness I have that it's a girl), but you know what makes this even weirder?

I don't even know how I got here.

Most of the times I find myself in a situation like this, I know exactly how I got into it and what happened. But this time, I don't. My entire memory of the night is a total blur – I can't remember _anything_.

Maybe the phone will help! I reach out for it again, and grab it. It's not mine – it's an iPhone with a sparkly pink cover. I hope with all the hope left in me that I haven't lost _my _phone – anyone who gets their hands on my phone will probably commit suicide, and I don't want to be responsible for somebody's death.

Anyway. I unlock the screen, and decide to look at the photos first. I mean, I should find out who this girl is first – she's _got _to have a few photos of herself at least. After all, girls and selfies go together like peanut butter and jelly, right?

And that's when I get the biggest shock of my life. The phone's camera roll contains many photos of Allie…and she's not alone. She's with Tawni, Penelope, and Chastity – three of my many _ex girlfriends_. This is Allie's phone… But how do they know each other? How does she know them? What…

Let me find out more. I decide to look through her text messages, because texts can tell you a lot about a person.

Tawni: _'Sonny, where are you? We got home ages ago, and you're still not back yet!'_

They're living in the same house? Who's Sonny? Can somebody please tell me what the hell is happening?! I tap on another message.

Chastity: _'Where are you? He hasn't done anything, has he? Call us as soon as you see this! We're worried about you, Sonny…'_

She's worried about Allie? Allie's name is Sonny? What?

Penelope: _'Are you still with Chad? You best be breaking that boy's heart right now, like we'd planned! Because if you're out having fun with him and lying to us… I'm gonna kill you.'_

Breaking some guy's heart? Breaking _my _heart? They were planning to break my heart? I read more messages, and then I get it.

_Oh. My. Pasta._

They want to break me.

This is like a movie someone told me about once – there were these three girls, who got together and got a fourth girl to help them get revenge on a guy for something he did to them. What if my three exes and Allie – no, _Sonny _– are doing something similar?

Oh, no.

And here I am, thinking I'm in love with Allie, when in fact, Allie doesn't exist. Allie's real name is Sonny. And she's working with my exes to get revenge on me for dumping them. Who knows what else she could have lied to me about? She told me she loved me when we were dancing at that nightclub… Was that a lie too, or did she mean it?

Well, Miss Sonny Munroe. If you think I'm dumb, well, you're about to see just how smart and _bad_ CDC can be…

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now!<strong>

**Y'know how I said everything in this chapter was stolen? The chapter title was also stolen, from another one of my stories, so here's a little game: you'll get a shout-out in the next chapter if you can name the story it's taken from correctly!**

**-Sarah ^_^**


	16. You're Drivin' Me Insane

**Hiii! Shout-outs for this chapter go to to IAmSRAK, "TheSarahStar Fan", and xRanbirOwnsMyHeartx. Congrats, you are the winners of the "how well do you know Sarah's stories" contest. :D HAVE SOME LADDOO! Or chocolate. Just reward yourself somehow, and say it's from me :P**

**Aiiiiieeee! School starts on Thursday, so my updates will be appearing less often. GCSEs and all… So I won't be on here as much in the near future but I can still be found on Twitter; I cannot go one day without stalking the love of my life even though he is twitterless. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 16 – You're Drivin' Me Insane (Like A Choo Choo Train! :P)**

_**Sonny**_

I open my eyes, and begin to think. I had the _weirdest_ dream last night! I dreamt about Chad. That's not too strange, since he's been the focus of my life for the last few months. But I dreamt about _marrying _Chad. I mean, that's impossible! He's nothing but a mean idiot, right? I shouldn't have such thoughts about him. It feels _wrong_. I mean, I can't _like _him. I have to break his heart, after all!

I have to admit, though, that spending all this time with him _has _made me feel slightly attracted to him… I have feelings for him, but nobody needs to know that.

I'm going to do it today. Today, I'll make him hate me. Today, I – Wait, where am I? I look around, and realise I'm in a hotel room. _Ohhhhh no_. I can't remember anything either. I must've…

This is bad…

And Chad is nowhere to be seen. What if I've failed? What if he's, like, _used me_, and left? Oh, no… I need to call the girls. I need help. I pick up my phone and call Tawni, who picks up pretty quickly.

"Sonny! Guys, it's Sonny!" Tawni shouts, and then lowers her volume, "Oh my god, Sonny, where are you? Are you alright?!"

"I'm at a hotel…" I whisper, "I'm okay. I just woke up. I think Chad might've… And he's not even here now…"

"No!" Tawni gasps.

"Yes…" I say slowly.

"Dump him, Sonny! Just call the guy and freakin' _dump _him!" I hear Penelope's voice yell from somewhere in the background.

"I agree!" Chastity yells, and Tawni laughs.

"Dump him now. He doesn't deserve to know you any longer," she says, and I don't know what to say. Do I _want _to dump him?

"Okay." The call disconnects, and this time, I phone Chad. I hear a phone ringing somewhere in the room – he's left his phone here.

* * *

><p>I chickened out of breaking his heart, and now, Chad's brought me to the beach. It's a relief that he hasn't left me, though I keep regretting not dumping him there and then. But what can I do? He said he's got something really important to tell me. I don't know what it is, but I want to find out!<p>

He leads me away from the crowded area of the beach, and we reach a completely isolated spot, just by the shore. I can feel the water's waves gently washing over my bare feet, and suddenly, Chad slips his hand into mine.

"This is my personal beach. Like it?" he asks, smiling at me. For a moment, I find myself lost in his eyes, which look as blue as the ocean in front of us. I catch myself, though, and realise that I can't be doing this. It's all wrong!

"It's nice…" I say hesitantly, averting my eyes so that I'm not looking at him any longer. I don't think I can allow myself to look into those eyes for another second… Else, I may just end up falling in love with him, truly.

"Then, it's perfect," he says, and gets down onto one knee. Oh no… Please don't be doing what I think you're doing…

"Perfect for…_what_?" I ask, looking down at him, and he sighs.

"Allie, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I love you more than anything else in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He looks up, staring straight into my eyes, and I can't help but let one tear go.

"I'm sorry, Chad, but, I told you before. I have no intention to be in that kind of a relationship right now. We can be friends, or we can be dating, but please don't drag marriage into this," I manage to say to him. This is insane. I can't believe he's actually proposing to me… "Don't get me wrong; this is wonderful, but Chad… I'm not ready to be married."

"But…"

"Especially not to someone like you. I know what you do. I've learned a lot about you, and let me tell you, it isn't sounding good, Chad. I just _can't_ do this." I begin to step away, trying to stop this from becoming an over-dramatic situation.

"I can change for you. I swear, I'll change! I'll become everything you want me to be if you just give me one chance…" Chad jumps up and chases me, scaring me slightly.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be. You don't need to change. Chad, I'm sorry, but if this is what you're going to do…it's over," I whisper.

"No, Allie! It can't be over! If you don't want me to change, I won't. I'll wait for you! I'll wait until you're ready!" He takes my hands in his and begins to plead. Wow, he's literally _begging_…

"And what if I never am ready?" I ask, and run away with tears in my eyes, leaving him standing there alone. I can't believe this… And all of a sudden, I turn back to look at him. He's down on his knees in the sand, looking lost and broken as he looks in the direction of the flowing sea in front of us. The fact that he's sad doesn't hurt me that much, but what kills me inside is just knowing that I'm the one who's done this to him…

* * *

><p>I've done it. I've dumped him. I've broken his heart. I've accomplished my mission. I should be happy. I should be celebrating with the Team and all the people who helped us…<p>

But for some reason, I'm sitting all alone in my room, feeling strange. I'm not sad and I'm not upset, but I'm not overly happy either. It's like a cross between the two – I'm going insane. Chad's made me go insane. I want to call him and apologise for my reaction…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now I'm sleepy. That's all my brain will let me write for tonight!<strong>

**I need some opinions on this one, so please review! Tell me, what did you like? What didn't you like? And what do you think will happen next? :D**

**-Sarah ;)**


	17. Love Me, Love Me, WHAT!

**Ladies Vs CDC**

**Chapter 17 – Love Me, Love Me, WHAT?!**

_**Sonny**_

I like Chad. No, I _love _him. I'm so stupid, and leaving him like that was the biggest mistake I've made! I wonder what he thinks of me now, and how he feels about the relationship we had…

What do I do? I feel so bad for saying what I said to him. I need to apologise, but not right now. I decide to go out for a walk, just to try to clear my head.

* * *

><p>I'm aimlessly wandering around downtown, when I stop outside that same nightclub where Chad and I first met. Oh, I feel even worse now… Maybe I should go all dramatic-movie-like and go inside the club to drown my sadness out with music and dancing. Actually, that's not a bad idea at all. I walk in, and regret it at once because I notice something.<p>

Or rather, some_one_.

It's Chad. And he's kissing a slutty-looking girl. In fact, kissing would be an understatement to describe what they're doing! He's got his arms around her waist and she's literally all over him, but he doesn't seem to care. She's a blonde, though, and she's shorter than him although she's wearing the highest heels I've ever seen – that's pretty funny. But I can't believe he's moved on so fast – I only just dumped him this afternoon!

I don't want to care about it, but I can't help but feel jealous. It rips my heart to see that it's not me he's with…

_No, Sonny. That's wrong. If you really liked him, you'd have said yes when he proposed. It's too late now. _I know I didn't realise it then, but now I'm sure, and I'm jealous in the most desperate way._ Then shut up, stop being jealous and go do something about it! _I can't – Chad must be so mad at me… _So what? Go tell him! _No.

I can't help it – I keep staring at him and burning inside. Suddenly, he looks away from the girl and sees me… I run away before he can confront me.

I don't stop until I'm outside the nightclub, and that's when I begin to think this whole situation through. I have to do something – I have to apologise and get him back.

_I am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper and there's nothing I can do about it because I've left it too late._

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, that's it. I randomly wrote this the other day and got really indecisive about it and I know it's short and boring but it's just a filler.<strong>

**-Sarah :)**


	18. Emotions Indifference Acting & Confusion

**IT'S ROCKSTAR DAY! YEAAHHHH! XD**

**Okay, dear readers – if there are any left – without further delay, here is the next chapter. This quick update must be a record for me! And no matter what the title suggests, this is not a chapter from an acting school textbook or something :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 18 – Emotions, Indifference, Acting, & Confusion**

_**Chad**_

Two hours after the whole nightclub party thing, I'm sitting comfortably on the couch in my cosy mini-home, staring at the ceiling and enjoying the silence. I love this place – it's my second home (literally), and I come here whenever I feel too lonely in the massiveness of my mansion, or if I can't get there for whatever reason. It's got a more homely feel to it, which I like, and this place is closer to downtown – my mansion, however, is in more of a residential area; it's surrounded by other houses in the middle of nowhere. Me no likey.

I put my feet up on the mahogany coffee table, and begin to chuckle. Who would've thought I could pull something like this off? I mean, you'd think these girls would have some kind of plan. And even if they did, I sure wouldn't expect someone as responsible as _Sonny _to be so careless and let me find out exactly what she was up to. I saw her earlier, when I was out celebrating my freedom; she looked like she was going to explode with jealousy and burst into tears when she saw _me_.

But do you want to know a little secret about my marriage proposal to her, earlier today? Well, it's all part of my plan to get back at the girls who thought they could use Sonny to get revenge on me. With that, I'd assumed she'd say yes and then I'd be the one breaking her heart before she could break mine… Obviously, that didn't quite work. Yeah, that's why I was sad – because she outsmarted me. That's the only reason. Pfft, it's not like it hurt me when she said no! I think I've succeeded anyway, if the look on her face when she saw me at the nightclub is any indication of her feelings. _Good._

Now here I am, thinking of a way to get back with her, and show those bitches that two can play at this game. Or in this case, _five_! The game is fun, and I must be the winner, no matter what I have to do to them to get there.

All of a sudden, I hear the doorbell ring. Since the housemaid isn't here – she's at the mansion, and she isn't ever allowed to come here – I have to drag my lazy butt over to the door to see who it is. I gasp when I see Sonny standing there. How did she find out about this place? I never brought her here when we were in a so-called 'relationship'.

"Hi, Chad…" she says – her voice is soft, and her tone sounds hesitant, like she might be afraid of me. I stare at her, but it's not because she looks so pretty in the evening light that I can't stop myself. Well, she does, and I can't, but I glare at her in more of an accusing, angry way, because technically I should be mad at her for rejecting my proposal. Well, I kind of am mad, really – how could she possibly say no to me? After all, I am perfect. But for now, I have a plan in mind. Time for some more acting!

"What do you want?" I ask, feigning anger. I cross my arms and start staring at my feet, which I shuffle awkwardly, in what I hope looks like an upset stance. She needs to think I'm really upset, and mad at her.

"I want to apologise. I want to tell you how honestly sorry I am for what I said to you earlier, and you need to know the truth," she replies. Ah, I didn't even have to do anything! I love how stupid this girl is.

"Hmm," I mumble, and turn, "Come in. It's getting kinda cold out there."

Sonny follows me into the living room, and I flop back down on the couch. She remains standing, and I look from her to the other couch, gesturing to her to sit. She does exactly that, not looking comfortable at all – she's literally slipping off the edge of my comfy couch cushions, awkwardly wringing her wrists and not shifting her gaze from the carpet below our feet.

"So? What did you want to tell me?" I ask. She begins to tell me everything I already know, about their plan and everything. She even tells me all of the three girls' stories, which they'd told her before starting their plan, and I laugh. I'm surprised to hear that they all still remember our encounters – I'd actually started to forget about them completely.

"…And I came here to tell you that I'm so, _so _sorry, Chad. I didn't want to do it at first, but the girls told me what you'd done to them, and you seemed like such a jerk! I felt like I had to do something. I didn't know you'd turn out to be such a great guy… And that proposal? Those were some of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me. You're so sweet, and I really wish I hadn't done what I did… That's why I had to say no to you – because of the plan. I couldn't possibly say yes; the girls would've killed me! But now I'm here, telling you I'm sorry for everything I did and…" She stops speaking suddenly, and I wonder what she was going to say.

"Oh… Is that all?" I ask. She hasn't told me her real name yet. I already know it, but I want the whole truth from her.

"No. There's more… My real name isn't Allie. It's Sonny. Sonny Munroe." She smiles. How can she smile at a time like this?!

"I hope that's all," I sigh, crossing my arms again, "So, uh… How do you _really_ feel about me?"

"It is. And well, I, um… I love you," she whispers, "And I really hope you can forgive me. If you don't mind me asking; how do _you_ feel about _me_?"

"I don't know. I know that I'm definitely in love with Allie, but I'm not sure about Sonny. Who knows how much of that stuff you said and did when we were supposedly in a relationship was genuine?" I say dramatically, putting on the expression of a confused lover with a broken heart. Not that it's ever happened to me before – I've only seen it in movies, and now I'm regretting not becoming an actor because I've just recently realised how amazing I am at this stuff.

"Look, Chad, the only thing I ever lied to you about was my name and my backstory. I faked nothing when it came to personality, or how I feel about you," she says. She's giving me this adorable teary-eyed 'I love you and don't want to lose you' look that almost makes me melt – until I catch myself.

_You're Chad Dylan Cooper. You don't fall for girls – they fall for you. They fall at your feet and beg for you to love them because you're just so amazing. _Great, now I feel better about myself. Thanks, conscience. _You're welcome! _I was being sarcastic, you idiot. _Huh. You're so annoying. I can never tell when you're being serious and when you're joking. _Go away, you irritating dude!_Bye!_

"Oh," I say, in reply to Sonny, "Then I guess it's the real you I love."

"So, can we start over?" she asks hopefully.

"Yeah. We can…" I reply.

"That's great!" Sonny smiles, and I smile back at her, "Chad, this place is nice and all, but do you have a restroom here?" **(Restroom is American for toilet/bathroom, for those who don't know! Such a funny word :P)**

"Nah, I don't. I poop out in the backyard," I say jokingly, and she looks horrified. So then I add, "Just kidding. Upstairs, first door on the right."

She smiles, and stands up, heading in the direction of the stairs, as I resume doing what I was doing before she arrived – staring at the ceiling.

All of a sudden, I hear a scream from upstairs, another scream, and then Sonny's voice shrieking, "WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE?!"

This is _not _good. They're probably going to rip each other's heads off!

Oh, oops. I forgot to tell you one little thing… Remember how Sonny saw me with some girl, at the nightclub?

Yeah, uh, that girl was Tawni.

* * *

><p><strong>Meheheheh, I will say no more… ;)<strong>

**OK BYEEE!**


	19. My Boy Ain't A Liar

**Sorry for the wait. Y'all probably know by now that I'm terrible at updating, so forgive this little girl who is occupied with fangirling and a life, and read on :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 19 – My Boy Ain't A Liar**

_**Chad**_

_What do I do now?_

I know that Sonny and Tawni are friends, and I just hope this doesn't ruin anything… I hear their voices, but I can't make sense of what they're saying. It probably isn't that important anyway. I just hope Sonny doesn't think what I think she'll think… Damn, this is too much thinking.

I'm still sitting on the couch and staring at the ceiling when the two girls appear downstairs, and bring themselves to stand right in front of me.

"Chad, _what_ is going on?!" Sonny asks me, sounding slightly aggressive. I don't want her to be mad at me right now – I mean, we've only just fixed the previous mess between us, and another fight is the last thing we need after that whole apology moment! So be it that I was slightly exaggerating, but still…

I slowly stand up, and look from her to Tawni, then back to her. "Uh…"

"So?" Sonny asks, looking at me like she expects me to start singing or something. For a moment, I actually picture that in my mind: I'll sing some weird song really loudly and Sonny can start dancing and Tawni will run away and _all the windows are gonna break! _Oh but that can't happen. Maybe it might if we were in some old musical movie or something, but never in real life. Especially not in a situation like _this_.

"Sonny, it isn't what it looks like," I start to say, fully aware that that's the most cliché line ever.

She cuts me off with sarcastic curiosity, asking, "Really? Then what is it?"

"_Chaaaad!_" Tawni giggles, "We both know it's _exactly _what it looks like! Tell Sonny about it too!" She sounds really messed up. I suppose she's no better than she was when we got here.

"If you wanna tell her so bad, then I'm not stopping you," I say simply, hoping she actually _remembers _what happened.

"Okay," she says, grinning, and then turns to Sonny, "Chad and I are…_together_." Say WHAT?

"What?! But Tawni, I thought you hated Chad after he left you!" Sonny says. Well, yeah, but you don't know why she's really here…

"See, I _thought_ I did. But then, the girls and I went out to party for a while, since you clearly wanted some time alone. I met Chad at the club and we ended up dancing together, but then I recognised him. And he, with his adorable charming ways," she winks at me, and now I know what she's on about. Playing along, I wink back at her, and she continues, "He won me over and I fell in love again. We kissed, and realised that the huge burning spark we had between us five years ago still exists, so I suggested he bring me back here just to see if it's worth it… And here we are." She winks at me again, takes a few steps towards me, and messes up my already messy hair, "I'd forgotten how much I loved this idiot."

"Yeah, because you were too busy hating me and trying to get revenge," I say, glaring at her.

"I said I was sorry…" She pouts, and I laugh. _Just play along, Chaddy boy…_ I'll tell Sonny the truth – just, not right now. Not in front of Tawni, at least.

"Yeah, okay. You know, I've always loved you," I say, smiling. Tawni giggles again, and Sonny suddenly decides to speak up.

"Chad?" she says, angrily cutting into the conversation, "If you love _her_, then what happens to us?"

"Sonny, you wouldn't even have _known _him if it wasn't for my plan!" Tawni argues. I may be confused right now, but the girl has a point.

"Shut up," Sonny says, and keeps yelling at me, "How could you do something like this to me?! We had a pretty decent relationship, and I thought you really weren't that bad, but just when I thought everything was fine… _Why_, Chad?" At this point, Tawni gives her the scariest glare I've ever seen, and I'm suddenly scared that it'll burn a hole through Sonny's head or something.

But I don't say anything. I just stay standing in the middle, like the net in a tennis match, watching the metaphorical ball of their words fly over my head, without reacting at all.

I let the girls argue a little more, until I can't tolerate Sonny's anger any longer. At this point, I take her hand, and say, "Sonny, come with me." I lead her into the kitchen and decide right there that I have to tell her exactly what's going on, before we have an even bigger misunderstanding that could destroy my epic plan.

"What now?" she asks, in a completely bored tone, like she thinks I'm talking nonsense and doesn't want to hear it.

"I don't love Tawni." It's the truth. I'm not making anything up.

"Oh, so you're just _using _her?!" Sonny yells, giving me an accusing glare. Right, I need to get better at phrasing things, because this isn't really making me look any better. If anything, it's making things even worse.

"No. I don't love her, but I wouldn't want to use _her_, out of all the girls in this city. The thing is, she needed me…" I say, feeling genuinely guilty about making the situation seem like something it couldn't possibly be.

"What do you mean?" she asks sceptically. I hope the things I'm saying don't sound like some kind of cheater's defence story.

"Sonny, she's going insane. Her mind's kinda screwed up and none of the crazy things she just told you were true. Trust me on this, and don't believe her," I reply truthfully.

"That still doesn't explain what she's doing here."

"I know," I say, "And now I'll tell you what happened."

"Okay."

"Well, I gotta admit, I was still feeling a little depressed over our little fight," I wouldn't call that a lie, per se; it's more just an exaggeration of reality, "so I went out to that same club, just to distract myself. You know me – I do stuff like that. Anyway, I saw Tawni there, and she was already _way _beyond drunk… She started trying to kiss me. But if I hadn't brought her back here, she could've been kidnapped by some creepy lesbians or something!"

Sonny laughs at this, "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. I saw 'em starin' right at her. They were probably makin' evil plans in their minds, and an pretty, innocent, straight girl cannot be kidnapped by lesbians when a guy like Chad Dylan Cooper is around to rescue her!" I say dramatically, and she sighs.

"So, what happened after that?" she asks, now looking like she's enjoying this version of the story. Which, by the way, is the correct one.

"We got out of there and came here, but when we arrived, one of the neighbours had their sprinklers on to water their lawn. Tawni decided it would be funny to go and dance there, and she ended up getting drenched. I eventually dragged her in here and gave her some of my clothes to change into because I didn't want her to get sick. After that, we were just sitting upstairs in silence, and suddenly she told me everything… She's lost. She has no-one. And her plan to get revenge on me? Well, that was just her contemptuous **(;]) **side trying to cover up her need to see me again. I'm sorry, Sonny…"

"Oh… Are you sure?" Sonny asks, still giving me a look that seems to ask, 'Your story is convincing, but should I believe it?'

"Yeah. I'd never do that… I love you… So, like you asked before, can we start over?" I whisper honestly.

She hugs me, and whispers, "Aww, I love you too… And yeah. We can start over, but I just want to put one condition on that."

"What is it?"

"Please, don't drag marriage into this relationship again…"

I chuckle, "Okay. I think I learnt that the hard way! I'm sorry for what I did, though… I hope you're not still mad at me."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I can't stay mad at you, Chad! I love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. The end is lame, I know :P<strong>

**Did you like anything about this chapter? Hated anything about it? Got any suggestions? Ideas? I want to know, so please do leave a review!**

**-Sarah ^_^**


	20. Musical Perfectionism

**Yup, every time I watch Bachna Ae Haseeno (by now y'all probably know what that is :P), I get more and more ideas. In fact, I watched it around this time last year that and that was when I got the initial inspiration explosion to write this story the way I did! Yay for BAH and cutie RK. :***

**I shall stop my rambling now. Enjoy ^_^**

**P.S: The chunks of italic writing are the song. You'll understand when you get there. I don't own some of the lyrics but I guess I can say I own the mash-up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 20 – Once Upon A Time, We Found Musical Perfectionism In Our Euphoria**

_**Chad**_

_**Two Months Later**_

Everything's perfect! Sonny's perfect. I'm perfect. _Life's _freakin' perfect! I love it, but in all honesty, I'm kind of scared. Scared that something, or someone, might suddenly ruin it all. Something terrible and unforeseen and…

_No._

I don't want to destroy all of this with a stupid negative thought. I really have no idea what I'll do if this ends – and it won't. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives and no one can stop us! Completely honest, I am. Now, there are no annoying girls trying to get revenge on me. There's no-one controlling Sonny's every move and listening to all our conversations. And it's _so_ nice to know that I'm free to fall in love with her for real, which I have.

Sonny and I are happy. We know every truth there is to know about each other, and now anyone who looks at us would probably even assume we're married. She's moved in with me, too – and that's not a bad thing. It's not for those other reasons! I asked her to, only because I don't like the thought of her being _away _from me. Not that I'm controlling or obsessed or possessive or anything – I just don't want to somehow end up losing her. _I love her_.

Well, I can truthfully say that I've changed my ways and I'm no longer a lying, cheating jerk. Don't believe me? Ask Sonny.

Did I just hear you say "he's totally whipped"?

No, no, no. I am _not _whipped. I just like her a lot… Oh, go away. Don't hate me for being happy!

One thing I've managed to avoid doing, though, is bringing up the whole marriage thing again. I did accidentally drop a few hints about it before, but in the last few weeks, I've stayed quiet about it. I don't want to risk her dumping me again…but I think I want to try asking one more time. I want to be with Sonny forever. And that's the proper, _definite_ forever; not my stupid old idea of a 'for-now' forever. Yup, that's right: Chad Dylan Cooper is no longer a commitment-phobe!

I'm thinking all of this as Sonny and I are walking around downtown. As usual, we had no idea where to go, so we're just wandering around outside and as we stroll past a small café, I hear music playing somewhere. I look around, and notice a guy standing outside the café. He's just chilling there, playing the guitar, as people are walking by, dropping money in his guitar case as they go. That gives me an idea…

"Wait here," I tell Sonny, and run off towards the guy. "Hey, dude. Mind if I borrow that guitar for a while?" I ask him, and he laughs.

"Oh, try'na impress your girlfriend, are ya?" He laughs, and I nod, trying to look somewhat helpless. "I don't care, as long as it earns me some cash for dinner! Take it," he grins, and hands it to me. Yeah!

As soon as I've got myself sorted with it, I do this crazy rockstar-like spin, and land up next to Sonny.

"Woah, Chad! What up with the guitar?" She giggles, and I don't reply. Instead, I begin walking around, and singing! Now, I'm not quite sure what to sing, so I start making things up as I go. I call it "Chaddy's remix". Funny, right?

"_You're the shining sun  
>And the silver stars, all the same<br>I'll lay down my life  
>Whispering your name<br>Written across my heart  
>Can this be our new start?<br>__Oh, my sunshine  
><em>_I just gotta say  
><em>_You know I love you  
><em>_And I hope you reciprocate  
><em>_I'll never ever let you cry  
><em>_And baby I'll love you till the day I die  
>We'll melt each other's hearts<br>Say we're crazy, we'll never be apart  
>When you rise, my day begins<br>You're off, that's the end  
>You are pain and you're peace<br>__I know you hate making a scene  
><em>_But how else do I tell you what I feel?  
><em>_I just want you to know  
><em>_That I'll never let you go  
><em>_Now I'm going crazy crazy crazy for you  
><em>_If you say no, if you, if you say no, I'll…"_

I pause. I'm not quite sure how to continue, possibly because I've basically just been throwing together random lyrics from existing songs that popped into my head, so I begin looking around for some inspiration. Sonny stares at me quizzically, probably wondering if I'm even going to continue the song. A couple of people are standing nearby and watching me, and I think another dude is trying to record a video of this madness on his phone, but I don't acknowledge their presence at all.

I suddenly realise I'm standing on a bridge, and say, "I'll… Uh… I'll jump off this bridge! And, um…" I want to go back to my awesome weird song now. So that's what I do – I continue to mash up random lyrics.

"_Look, I really don't know where I'm going with this  
><em>_And I really hope there's nothing I'll miss  
><em>_'Cause now here we are, so close, yet so far  
><em>_But I don't care 'cause I love you just the way you are  
><em>_I can't help it, I'm just selfish, I could just die in your arms  
><em>_But I never saw you coming, and I'll never be the same  
><em>_Dear, I think I love you better now  
><em>_But love is a ruthless game, unless you play it good and right… _And we do, so I guess I've finally learned!  
><em>It's like I'm hearing angels singing when you call my name<br>__Your love is off the chain  
><em>Wait, what?_ That was emotional and I ain't a poser  
><em>_Forget it, que sera, sera, and we'll be together for ever, ever  
><em>_I wanna love you for all our lives  
><em>_I'll let you rip my heart  
><em>_And it's a beautiful…day…we're lookin' for something fun to do  
><em>_So baby, I think I wanna marry you!"_

I pause again, and Sonny looks shocked. By this point, I'm standing still and sort of leaning on her, and a huge crowd has gathered around us. They're all staring at me like I'm crazy, although many of these people are still attempting to get my insanity on video.

"So, will you marry me?" I ask Sonny, dropping down to my knees and grinning at her like an idiot. She's gonna say yes this time. I can feel it.

"No."

_What?!_

Everything begins to shake, and the board of sound effects in my head goes haywire. Smash-flush-boom-bang, and before I can say anything, it's all a blur, which quickly fades to darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I do like reviews, so why don't you leave one?<strong>

**-Sarah :)**


	21. Lurrrve

**Hiiii ^.^**

**About the song in the previous chapter: Originally, Chad was supposed to sing a really sweet, real, romantic song, but hard as I tried, I couldn't pick one that would fit perfectly with this story and their situation. I gave up on it and was trying to think of an alternative, so coming up with the mashup thing was really unplanned, just like it was for Chad – I threw together the whole thing in about 15 minutes! :P**

**I'm going to shut up now; I'm really excited. Why, you ask? Because OH MY PASTA, I have been waiting to write the next couple of chapters ever since I started this story. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 21 – Lurrrve (Well, after so long, what can one possibly expect?!)**

_**Chad**_

I realise then, that I haven't actually fainted. Thankfully all I'd actually done was close my eyes, for no obvious reason. "Did you just say…_no_?" I ask her, still kind of shocked about her answer. I'd been expecting to hear a _yes_ this time…

Sonny hesitates for a moment, but then she laughs and says, "You're kidding, right? I think you are, 'cause I said yes!"

"You… You said yes?" I ask, even more shocked by this. Sure, I love her and she's my girlfriend and all, but in the time we've known each other, I've somewhat been able to _predict _her reactions to things and I definitely didn't predict this.

"Yeah. Why, didn't you want me to?" I did! I did want you to say yes! I'm internally fangirling right now! Or, y'know, fan-_boy_ing. Minus the fan part. Point is, I'm going insane, because I'm a very happy dude at the moment.

"No, I did… It's just that I didn't really expect it," I say honestly, and Sonny giggles.

"Chad, you know I love you, right?" she asks, sounding a little curious. I nod, but that's when I realise that the crowd of people around us are still standing there with their camera phones.

"Yeah, I know," I tell Sonny quickly, before turning to the crowd, "What do you people want?!"

"Dude, you two could be way awesome on a freaking _comedy show_! This is insane!" One girl from the crowd replies, laughing loudly, just like the others. Ugh.

"No. Go away, people. Nothing to see here!" I yell as loud as I can, and the crowd starts to clear away. See, everyone fears the wrath of Chad Dylan Cooper! I turn back to Sonny, and she's laughing too.

"I gotta admit, Chad, that _was_ kinda funny," Sonny smiles, "But that's not the point. I accepted your marriage proposal, but I just want to ask you one little thing."

"What is it?" I wonder… I really hope it's not a crazy dramatic question that will ruin our relationship forever and ever or something like that. That would make me a sad Chad.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get married? Like, isn't it enough to know we love each other and then, y'know, _wait_? Seal the deal with a promise ring or something? What's the rush?" she asks, and I sigh. This had to come up eventually.

Truth be told, I want to get married to her so that I know she's not another _me_. Well, another CDC, that is – the _old_ me. You know, like another idiot who thinks they're sure about everything in the world; who doesn't believe that forever really lasts _forever_; who runs away from people and problems, instead of being mature and facing them. That's really not nice.

"I just want you to promise me that you won't dump me and run off. That you won't do what I did to…" I try to reply honestly, but I end up getting lost at the end, and when I finally shut up, I realise that Sonny has a really weird thoughtful look on her face.

Her tone is almost sarcastic when she finally speaks, "Oh, so you want me to promise that I won't do to you what you did to _three _other girls who did absolutely nothing wrong?!"

"Uh… Kinda," I say nervously, and she begins to laugh at me. That was unexpected.

"You are _so _weird!"

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was very short. Oh well.<strong>

**Oooo! Merry Christmas, people! Or Happy Holidays; whatever you prefer. :D**

**-Sarah ;)**


	22. Break You Hard (finally!)

**Happy New Year, guys! Hope y'all have an awesome 2013! ^_^**

**It's January 1st. You know what that means? That means it's been **_**ONE YEAR**_** (and 13 hours :P) since I started this story! Yayzles! It's quite a shock that it's not over yet. No worry, it will be soon.**

**But for now, here's the chapter! Oh, I have been waiting for this for a long, **_**long**_** time… ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC or some of the lyrics in the song (although it is another mashup).**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 22 – Break You Hard**

_**Chad**_

CDC learned something today. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, learned that I'm not actually worthy of my heartbreaker CDC status. I'm just another sappy little idiot who used to think he was strong and stone-hearted, and couldn't possibly get hurt…and there _she_ went, smashing that same heart like it was made of glass.

Well, there you go. Sonny Munroe got what she wanted today. She broke my heart. And it hurt, _bad_.

* * *

><p><em>I sat on the steps outside the marriage registrar's office, holding a diamond ring in one hand and a pen in the other. Everything was ready. I was ready. This was going to be perfect. But where was Sonny? I was ten minutes late anyway, and there was no sign of her even then.<em>

_Maybe she was stuck in traffic or something; I didn't know. I'd forgotten my phone at home, so I couldn't even call her to find out what happened and where she was. This worried me, because it's really not like her to be late _–_ she's a pretty punctual person, unlike me; I'm more of a 'fashionably late' kind of guy._

_But my fashionable lateness wouldn't change the fact that Sonny wasn't there._

_I stayed there, sitting on those very steps, as one long hour passed by, and my wife-to-be still hadn't shown up. I was getting impatient and bored, and the office was about to close anyway. This didn't get me to move, though – I waited another hour, but that was when it finally struck me that no matter how long I waited, Sonny wasn't coming. That was when I realised there was no point in sticking around much longer, and so I decided to leave. If she had to show up, she would've done so before… She broke the promise she made to me._

* * *

><p>I'm mad at her, but I still try to call her when I get home, just to make sure she's okay. She doesn't answer, and I don't bother to leave a message.<p>

But do you now see why I never wanted to fall in love? Does it all make sense now?

How much you loved the person is directly proportional to the amount of pain you feel when they break your heart. And we all know how much I love_d _Sonny. I kind of want to die now.

But I won't. Chad Dylan Cooper is stronger than that. I'll just let her go… I'll find a way to forget her.

* * *

><p>I walk into a lounge-type place, and sit down on a stool at the bar. I know what you're thinking: 'what the hell is he doing?' Well, this was my best bet to clear my head; I decided I would just drink 'till my mind goes numb and I can't think straight. Admittedly, it's not a perfect thing to do, but I'm not a perfect person, so who cares?<p>

Somehow my slightly movie-esque entry attracts the attention of the many people gathered there, but I ignore them all and continue to lose myself in my thoughts. _Why did this have to happen to me?_ My heart hurts. And I don't like it!

I rest my elbows on the counter, and my head on my hands. This is too much trauma for my messed-up little brain to take.

"Hey there; can I get ya anything?" the bartender lady asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. She's leaning on the counter and smiling at me in a somewhat flirty way, but she looks a little too old for my liking. Go away.

"Sure," I mumble in a dull tone, "Just get me a knife and stab me right through the heart." Yes, I'm _that_ upset. My Sonny left me…

"Ah, okay. Another heartbreak victim. I think I know just what you need…" the bartender says wisely, and a few seconds later, she's put a huge glass of some unidentifiable blue-coloured alcoholic drink in front of me. I really don't know, or care, what it is.

"Thanks."

"No problem, sweetheart." That kind of creeps me out, so I avoid any further conversation with her, as I continue to let myself get completely drunk.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I've lost all sense of anything and everything, and I simply have no clue what the hell I'm saying and doing. It's all just a blur of dancing people, karaoke, and one drink after another, and I'm sure as hell I won't remember any of it in the morning. The kinds of songs people are singing aren't really helping my anti-suicide thoughts, either. It's bothersome, and I try as hard as I can to ignore them.<p>

All of a sudden, though, I hear something familiar. The microphone has been projecting many different voices, some bad and others torturous, but this is the beautiful voice of an angel. _My _angel, to be precise. If all of that hasn't already given it away, the voice belongs to none other than _Sonny_.

In the state that I am, I find it difficult to work out whether this is reality or a hallucination, but the people around me are whooping and cheering like anything because we've finally got a good singer, so I assume I'm not daydreaming, and Sonny really is here. But why is she here? I'll think about the answer to that later, and take this moment to pay attention to her song.

"_This is not a love song, honey,  
>We can't keep goin' on<br>No matter how hard you try  
>We just keep gettin' lost<br>And one day we have to say goodbye  
>You live in another world<br>And you're all alone out there  
>You're always running away from someone<br>But you get nowhere…"_

She's doing what I did. She's mixing existing lyrics. And I have a strange feeling this song is directed at me… She's breaking up with me in the exact same way I tried to propose to her. Dude, that seriously hits me hard, right in the heart. If she really does have to dump me, she could at least be a little less harsh!

Suddenly, Sonny looks at me. Like, straight at me. Our eyes meet for a moment, and then she looks away, not at all acknowledging my presence. And she continues to sing, as if that little 'connection' moment never happened.

"_You are the only one that gets me, knows me, feels me, hurts me  
>And you are the only one who's close enough to drive me crazy<br>You frustrate me, complicate me  
>You make things harder than they need to be<br>I'm sorry to be breakin' us  
>But boy, your daydreams, they're dangerous<br>All I had to do was make you cry  
>And I don't need your heart, 'cause I got mine<br>So take my love, before I go  
>'Cause you should know, I'm about to break you hard<br>Break you hard…"_

As if that wasn't painful enough, she jumps off the stage as soon as she's finished singing, and runs to a table. At that table sits a guy…and Sonny is _kissing_ that guy. Talk about adding insult to injury.

Wait a second.

Once upon a time, Sonny told me she loves me, but then she wrecked my plans for us. Then she said yes to my second marriage proposal, only to leave me hanging. Now, here she is, cheating on me.

Even in my drunken, messed-up state, I can tell that something's definitely fishy about all of this. And I have a strange feeling it's got a lot to do with _Tawni, Chastity, and Penelope_…

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for today. It'd have been longer, but I just really wanted to get this up today! LOL.<strong>

**Reviewy pleasey ^_^**

**-Sarah :P**


	23. Bad Shame

**Hello, FF peoples ^.^**

**Sorry for the extreme delay in updating. I wrote a chapter, and then I changed my mind and wrote it all over again, whilst editing some of my other old stories and planning my birthday party, so that's why it took so long :P**

**Well, have fun reading this chapter! Whilst writing it, I was verrrrry hyper. Like Puffin's Hypercity :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 23 – The Shames Of James & The Baddy That Is Chaddy**

_**Chad**_

When I wake up, I'm laying awkwardly on the floor of my bedroom, feeling more pain than I thought I could physically and emotionally handle. I'm surrounded by, well, the bed itself; I seriously went insane when I got home last night! I suppose I'd attempted to break it in some crazy fit of mad anger, and judging by the mess I had fallen asleep in, I'd clearly succeeded in doing so. Sonny's harsh dumping definitely messed me up. But moving on to more important thoughts, I realise just how _stupid _I've been_. _How could I not see this? How did I not notice right away that Sonny was acting on yet another plan? Well, that's what my theory is.

It may seem crazy, but just think about it. She was trying to get me to fall in love with her, and then she rejected me, but also told me the truth about how she had been involved in a revenge plan with my ex-girlfriends. It was all fine when that was over and we kissed and made up, and I'd assumed they left her alone afterwards. But I've been proved wrong, because she made it too obvious when she 'dumped' me – she did to me, exactly what I did to them. Boy, am I dumb! I can't believe I didn't notice that before! I could've yelled at her about it right away, 'cause face it: you can't get any more obvious than that, silly girl.

I loved Sonny, though… I still do, actually. What's not to love about her? Apart from the fact that she, y'know, destroyed my heart. And I just called her a silly girl. Yeah.

Never mind that, though – I get myself up out of the mess that is my previously perfect bedroom, and start to walk downstairs, gasping in shock when I see that somehow the entire ground floor of my nice little house is also in a mess and I need to clean it. Chaddy no likey that, although I was probably the one to wreck it like that. I sure was angry.

I start my attempt to tidy up, without getting distracted by the early morning sunlight pouring in through the huge windows. I do have these heavy, rich-looking curtains hanging up there, but I don't want to close them because I won't know what time of the day it is if I do that.

I pick up a photo frame from the floor. All the glass is broken, and the frame itself is falling apart too. The slightly torn photo inside is of me and Sonny, and we're attempting to do some weird pose on the beach. It makes me feel kind of sad, because I start to wonder whether or not Sonny really wanted to be there, and I just don't want to think about this right now…

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, and I realise I've been staring at the photo for at least fifteen minutes, so I decide to stop doing that and see who's come to visit me. Oh, how I hope it's not Sonny; I'm already having trouble controlling my tragic feelings and if she appears in front of me at this moment, I'll break completely. I _cannot _let that happen. So I take a deep breath, promise myself that I'll keep my composure, and open the door.

"CHAD!" The guy outside yells, and punches me in the stomach, hard enough to make me take two steps backwards and almost fall down. I look up, and the idiot standing there is none other than _James_. I haven't seen this dude since… Well, since I ran away from LA! That was ages ago – six or seven months, I think. So it's been a pretty long time.

"Hey," I say, and he smirks.

"How do I look?" he asks, popping his collar. I give him a confused look, and he gestures to his weird outfit.

"Do you want compliments, or the truth?" I ask, staring incredulously and holding back laughter.

"Truth."

"Okay. Your hair looks like a hedgehog's back and that shirt makes you look like a wannabe gangster."

"Too much honesty, buddy," James sighs, "Fail." He strolls into the house and sits down on one of the couches, staring at me the whole time. "Dude! What happened to you?" he finally asks.

"Nothin'. Why?" I ask, and he points right at my face.

"Go ask the mirror."

I walk over to the little mirror, which hangs on one of the walls, and see a rather woeful, dishevelled guy staring back at me. That's me? I look like a sad hobo! I run back to the couch, crazily laughing at the terrible sight that is me. I probably don't look so woeful anymore, then!

"See what I mean?" James asks, and I nod.

"Say, what brings you here, anyway?" I ask curiously. I really do wonder.

"My sources told me you'd moved here, and I came over to visit," he grins. That's nice.

"Cool. How long are you staying?"

"I was supposed to be gone already," he laughs, "I've already been here a week."

"You idiot! You've been here for an entire week, and you've only bothered to come visit me today?" I say jokingly, and he chuckles.

"Dude, I'd have met up with you before, but I found myself stuck in the awesomest situation. I met a girl, and –" he starts to say.

I cut him off, "Of course you did."

"Hey, but this one was a sweet deal! This hot babe had a clingy ex she wanted to get rid of, and she's paying me to pretend to be her new boyfriend to get the guy off her back," he explains. That _is _a pretty sweet deal.

"Cool."

He suddenly looks over at the photo (which I still happen to be holding) and gives me a suspicious look, before asking, "Hey, who's that?"

"No-one." I throw the whole frame into a corner of the room. I don't want to tell him the story of Sonny.

The conversation continues, and soon enough, he says he has to leave. He goes away, and I'm left alone once again. For a while, I just sit and stare at the ceiling a little bit more, but eventually I decide I'll make myself useful today and do something worth doing. I can't let things _get to me_. I need to move on! What'll I get out of sitting around and moping all day long? _Nothing_. I need to get over Sonny!

* * *

><p>As usual, I had no idea what to do because I realised I'm pretty much useless, so I decided to go for a random walk around the Bayside area instead. I like going there, but that's not why it's my plan for the rest of the day. I'm trying to forget about what happened with Sonny, right? The biggest plus point about this place is that I'd never gone there with her. So I suppose it'll make the forgetting part a lot easier.<p>

Unfortunately, it's not long before I realise that's a big mistake, because I hear the sound of laughter coming from somewhere nearby, and it sounds awfully familiar…

I turn around, and surprise, surprise; Sonny's standing right there. She's not alone, though – there are three people laughing with her: two guys, and one other girl. One of the guys is the dude she was…_cheating on me _with, last night (also known in my mind as 'my replacement'), and I don't recognise the other guy and girl. They both look Indian and the girl has blue hair; they look familiar, but I don't really care to find out who they might be.

Wait a second. Mr Replacement looks much more familiar than Sonny's two friends – and it's not just because I saw him with Sonny before. This evil guy is none other than my best friend, _James_. Oh my pasta! Sonny's cheating on me with my best friend! That's just low – and that means something, coming from someone like me. Even I haven't gone there. But hey, what's he doing here? _Getting your girlfriend to cheat on you; that's what he's doing. _Oh, shut up, conscience! I don't need your nonsense. As if this situation isn't already bad enough, you're here to make the whole thing worse. Hold up – was he talking about _Sonny _when he said a girl was paying him to fake-date her?

Back to my thoughts. Well, at least the two of them aren't alone, like, togetherly. That's beside the point, though. The _point_ is that she's still hanging out with him somehow, and they're laughing together! But it's not like I'm jealous or anything. Why should I be? All they're doing is laughing at the blue-haired girl, who seems to be flirting with the other guy. No big deal. But suddenly, the two familiar strangers run off to I don't care where, as Sonny looks around the area. For a second, her eyes meet mine, but she looks away and she says something to James. They start giving each other these intense, sickening lovey-dovey looks. This is extremely _irksome_! And now I'm allowed to be jealous.

_Okay. No. I can handle this. I will not yell. Chad, shut up, calm your idiotic self, and don't do anything stupid. Chill._

Oh, this isn't working! I'm about as chilled as a chilli right now, and that is _not _very chilled at all. But my lack of chilled-ness is the least of my worries right now, because suddenly, someone behind me taps my shoulder. I turn around, and the idiot standing there is none other than James.

"Hey, Chad! What are you doing here?" he says. He's grinning like the weirdo he's always been, almost as if he has no idea what's going on, and I can't do anything but stand there and shoot him a death glare.

"What is wrong with you?" I ask him aggressively, taking a pause between every word. I am seriously angry. If I wanted to, I could destroy everything and everyone in this place within a matter of seconds – that's how _furious_ I am right now. This means the girl who 'hired' him was_ Sonny_! And I'm the clingy ex? Oh.

"Dude, what happened? Why should there be anything wrong with me?" James says casually, like he has no idea what I'm talking about. But wait… _He really doesn't know what I'm talking about! _How was he to know about the eccentricity of the relationship I had with Sonny? I haven't seen him or talked to him since I moved here…so does that mean this is _my _fault? This just keeps getting worse!

"What's going on with you and Sonny?" I ask, just to confirm my suspicions. Yes, it's blatant and to the point, but that's what I want to know. I'm not one to beat around the bush when I'm in this…_angry-mode_.

"Nothin', man. She's that girl I told you about – the one who wanted to get rid of her ex. But how do you know her?"

"We've been dating for like, five months! She's my girlfriend. Or at least, I _thought _she was!" I yell. By now, a small crowd has started to gather around us, and Sonny's standing at the very front of it. She's just watching us – not even saying anything. Not even _trying _to clarify.

"What? How could she be _your_ girlfriend?! We met last week, and she said she dumped her boyfriend but he was stalking her so she wanted my help!"

Oh, that's just cruel, Sonny. As if I haven't gone through enough emotional torture, that I'm now finding out she was cheating on me even _before_. Bitch.

James seems to have calmed down a little more than myself, so he says in a slightly less angry tone, "Dude, look, I had no idea _you_ were the guy she was talking about. I understand, so I'll stop this, alright?"

"Yeah…" I sigh, "I gotta go." I need some time for my mind to register all of this, so I turn and walk away from the drama that just unfolded.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I'm sitting on a bench in a nearby park, and doing exactly what I'm here to do – think about my current situation. James <em>did<em> promise to stay away from Sonny now that he knows everything, but for some reason, I'm not quite convinced. I still feel like there's something she's hiding from me, even though all this has been revealed about her. I stare up at the sky, wondering what to do next; I'm confused. 'Lost' might be a better word to describe it, but I don't care. I want to disappear…

I'm brought back to reality when someone comes and sits down next to me. I look away from the blueness above, and see that it's Tawni.

"Hi, Chad," she says, smiling, and I sigh. It's not that I'm annoyed by her or anything – I just don't want to talk to anyone right now. As far as Tawni and I are concerned, we're friends now, and talking to each other is hardly awkward. I'm not so sure that this friendship will remain, though – it definitely won't if my theory about Sonny's dumping plan turns out to be true! It's almost confirmed, but I just need to make sure it's completely correct before confronting anybody.

"Hey."

"What's up? You look upset."

"Sonny dumped me…"

"Aww, you poor little boy," Tawni says sympathetically, messing up my hair.

I suddenly feel even worse; even though it's been a pretty long time since Tawni and I were in a relationship and I ran away, I've only just started feeling bad about it. It took me a little too long to understand how badly it hurts when the person you love just dumps you like you're nothing – but it's better late than never. I think Tawni does deserve an apology. It's probably not enough, but that's all I can give her right now, so I come right out and say it. "I'm sorry, Tawni."

She looks at me with a confused expression. "Why are you apologising to me? You must've done something to make Sonny dump you, so go say sorry to her!"

"I'm apologising because I really shouldn't have done what I did to you. You're an amazing girl and you didn't deserve it at all," I say sincerely. I mean every single word.

"Chad, you shouldn't be doing this. I should be the one begging for forgiveness, actually… I shouldn't have pressured you into marriage when I could see that you clearly weren't ready," Tawni says, smiling, "Let's forget about the past now. Everything that happened was for the best, right?"

"Yeah. I think it was."

"I mean, if it wasn't for you being such a jerk, I'd have still been struggling with my career in London. I would never have thought to move to LA and try my luck – I probably would've ended up being your brainless housewife, but look at me now!" We both burst out laughing, and Tawni sighs. "I loved you, though. I haven't been in any sort of serious relationship since we broke up."

"Oh," I say simply. I didn't know that… "But you're okay, right?"

"Yes, Chad, I'm fine!" she says, smiling. Suddenly, she gasps and leans towards me. She whispers, "Look; Sonny's here!"

I need to think, and I need to think quickly. Revenge on Sonny… Well. I do the only thing I know how to do – I pull Tawni closer to me and kiss her. _Mwahahahahaha. _Take _that_, Little Miss Sonshine!

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know where I'm going with this anymore, but that was fun. <strong>**Guess who Indian dude and blue-hair girl are!**** xD**

**Anyway, I was thinking about starting a separate 'story' that includes all the alternative chapters and one-shots I've written for this story, for you guys to read. It'd be a shame if they just sat in my laptop, metaphorically rotting away, right? What do you think? Let me know in a review!**

**Even if you don't want to respond to that, just review anyway so I know someone's still reading this story. I feel like no-one is… :P**

**-A clazy little Sarah-bunny ^_^**


	24. The Questions In Her Mind

**Once again, apologies for the wait. Parties, half-term, various other odd things, and (of course) fangirling kept me occupied for a little too much time!**

**At this moment, I'm extremely hyper because of the gorgeousness that is YJHD's first poster, but I'm going to try to write this anyway… We shall see how that turns out. :P**

**Sooo, enjoy the chapter! This one is dedicated to all you awesome people who are still reading & reviewing this story, even after all this time :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 24 – The Questions In Her Mind**

_**Sonny**_

I don't know what to do… I just want to tell Chad the truth. I want to tell him everything. I want to tell him that our entire relationship has been based upon lies and the only motive of it was for the girls to get revenge on him for breaking their hearts. Though he already knows half of it, he doesn't know that it also includes the last two months, which he thought were only about us…

I guess he has enough common sense to have worked it out, though. He probably put two and two together and concluded that this was all another plan, and if he did… Well, he's right.

_It's all another lie._ After I caught him at the nightclub with Tawni, I went back to the house, where Chastity and Penelope were waiting. I told them everything that had happened, and the three of us came up with new plan of our own. This time, though, we didn't include Tawni in our planning – that was all thanks to Penelope's intelligence. It was her idea to leave Tawni out of it, because it was pretty obvious to us that she had something going on with Chad, and we just didn't want her to get in our way or to go and tell him all our plans. After we were 100% sure of what we were going to do next, I went to Chad's house to apologise to him and tell him the truth (which was really just a lot of bullshit). One thing I hadn't expected, though, was that Tawni would be _there_, of all places, so I was totally shocked when I saw her. We hadn't even _considered _that when making the plan – we assumed she'd end up coming back home eventually, or even just ending up with some random guy. I do care about what happens to her, but she's like that. Only the two of them would know what they were doing before I got there – and to be honest, I don't even want to find out. It was bad enough hearing her random little stories about him. I still shudder at the thought…

At the time, however, I simply put up a good act of forgiving Chad for everything, whilst making him promise that he wouldn't speak of marriage again. More proposals could cause problems for our plan, and that was the last thing any of us girls wanted. But of course, it was inevitable – sure, that idiot kept quiet for a while at first, but then he began harping on his 'marry me' nonsense again. He sang a song and all, which was very sweet, but I didn't know how to react… At first, I blatantly refused. Out of shock, I assume, he asked for confirmation, at which point, an idea struck me. That was why I said yes; I had no intention of actually getting married to him, but that was when I remembered what he'd done to each of the girls… I realised that I'd already broken his heart once, when he found out about the initial plan, which kind of covered Chastity's part of the revenge, and now I could do exactly what he did to Tawni (though she wasn't involved in the new plan), followed by what he did to Penelope.

So that was exactly what I did – I agreed, but then left him waiting at the metaphorical altar (otherwise known, in our lives, as the court steps). Just to make things worse for him, Chastity wrote a little mash-up song – like the one Chad sang to propose to me – for me to sing at the bar that he went to, to drown his sadness. Wonderfully enough, it worked! To make his heartbreak _even _worse, a few days before, we met up with James, who was Chad's best friend. He'd come here to visit Chad, but hadn't gotten round to it yet, and we already knew that James is the type of guy who'll go after any girl that gives him a sign. We told him a few lies too, just so that it wouldn't be too obvious to him that it was _Chad _we were getting revenge on, and that was how we got him on board with us.

Chad caught me with James and the two of them fought, as we had hoped, but now, I'm standing in the park and witnessing something I didn't expect at all.

The victim of my dumping – _Chad _– is sitting alone on a bench, staring at the sky like a lost werewolf (don't ask), and suddenly, Tawni comes along and sits down next to him.

_What the hell is she doing here?! She's not supposed to – for the lack of a better word – _comfort _him after he supposedly caught me cheating on him with James!_

They exchange a few words, before she randomly ruffles his hair, and they talk a little more. I can't quite hear what they're saying from where I'm hiding, but the looks on their faces suggest they aren't just joking around… Something's happening, and it's quite tense. And all of a sudden, they burst into laughter. I swear, both these people are messed in the head! No wonder they managed to put up with each other for so long when they were in a relationship. Maybe they're back together now. I don't know. I wish we were all celebrities or something – then we'd know within like two minutes, whether they loved each other or hated each other's guts.

What if we actually were celebrities? Ha, that'd be amusing. That would make this whole situation much funnier!

_Shut up, Sonny! Come back to reality!_

Okay, I shall do exactly that. I move out of my first hiding spot and try to find another place, where I can also hear what Tawni and Chad are saying. For one (extremely terrifying) moment, I feel as if one of them has seen me, but I brush it off and move into a closer hiding spot. I don't stop watching them, though; not even for a split second.

All of a sudden, Tawni leans towards Chad and whispers something to him – of course, I can't hear it, because it's a _whisper_, but all of a sudden, they're kissing. Like, proper _making out_…on a freaking _bench _in the park! Kids these days…

Wait. We're the same age. I think.

_Say WHAT? Stop thinking about age, and start thinking about what the hell is going on!_

Why is Chad kissing Tawni anyway?

_Oh! _I was right! They _are _back together! Oh my pasta!

…

I kind of wish I was her. I mean, Chad's pretty hot. And romantic. And he's a good kisser. Why did I have to live to see such a day?!

Yes, I am jealous! Do you honestly think I'm enjoying this? _Do you?! _So what if Tawni's my best friend? She be makin' out with my man!

…

I'm overreacting, aren't I?

Moving on.

…

These two need to get a room. Like, seriously. There are _kids _in this park. If they don't stop, there'll be another kid added to the population of this country. I look away from the disaster waiting to happen, and begin to wonder how long the two of them have been back together for. And if this _has _been going on for a longer time, it only creates more questions in my mind…

Did Chad ever really love me? Or was something else going on, that I didn't know about?

Wait just one second – _was Chad making a revenge plan of his own?_

No. Chad wouldn't do that… Would he?

What if all of this Tawni's doing? That seems more likely. Knowing her, she'd do something crazy and evil like that. But what would her motive be? I haven't done anything that could make her do this… Have I?

I'm so confused… This is why you're not supposed to overthink things!

Oh, someone help me…

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. I'm still fangirling… I came across another poster whilst I was writing this. :P<strong>

**Back to LVCDC, however; the lack of reviews on the previous chapter was extremely disappointing! And this request may seem somewhat stupid, judging by what I just pointed out, but I ****hope to get this story to 200 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

**So could y'all please help me achieve that goal, just 'cause it'll make me a happy bunny? Thanks!**

**-Sarah ^.^**


	25. Hard-Hitting Reality

**OH MY PASTA. I haven't been on FanFiction in a while; it looks so damn different now! O_O**

**And well, y'all have done it. This story's gotten to two hundred reviews. This is the second time I've reached such a milestone in my FanFiction life, so it'd normally call for a celebration of sorts, but I can't think of one, so whatever.**

**Well, have fun reading this 'cause it'll be worth it; trust me. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies Vs CDC<strong>

**Chapter 25 – Hard-Hitting Reality**

_**Tawni**_

I know this is wrong. I know I shouldn't be taking advantage of Chad like this, but I can't help it – he's _perfect_. I love him, even more now than I did when we were in a relationship! I understand; he's probably thinking this kiss means absolutely nothing and that I'm only trying to help him get revenge on Sonny and the girls for their plan – and he's right in his place.

_Yes_, I knew what they were doing all along – they don't yet know that I found out about their plan, but let's get real here. It's _impossible _that I wouldn't see what was going on right under my nose, in my own house! And so, I made a plan of my own – alone – to fail their plan and make Chad mine. I want him, and I shall be the one to have him. Sonny may be my best friend, but I'm regretting involving her in the first place, because now, I've seen her true face. That's helped me come to the conclusion that she doesn't _deserve _a guy like Chad. And I've known for ages that he most definitely deserves someone better than _her! _Someone like me, maybe?

So I continue to kiss him, trying to hold on for as long as I can, before we're left with no other option than to break apart – that, or run short of oxygen and die. Though I'd be perfectly happy to die like this, I don't exactly want to die so soon. We're both out of breath, and I can't help but think, kissing can be pretty dangerous.

Chad suddenly begins to laugh. "Tawni," he sighs, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but _I actually missed that_. You're crazy."

That's a compliment, right? Well. "This is _not _funny!" I gasp, and continue, "You shouldn't have done that, Chad."

"Why?" he asks curiously, looking ever so adorable and innocent. Aww…

"Because I was almost over you, and now… I don't know. I love you more than I ever did before."

"Should I be sorry, then?"

"You and your apologies," I say with a sigh, "Why would you need to? It's all my fault, having this useless attraction towards you that just won't go away. Possibly not, unless you do something about it."

"Tell me what I can do. I could settle for _anything_," Chad smiles. Anything, you say? Well, I'd been flirting with him all along, but it looks like somebody's flirting back. This is going good! Oh, it probably means nothing to him, though… My flirting may be intentional, but his response is never planned. Chad's just like that. That's just how his mind works – he can't help but flirt and be a heartbreaker and just be the way he is – and that's no fault of his. But I don't want to take advantage of that; he doesn't love me. He loves _Sonny_… And I love Chad. I want him to be happy – so be it if that leaves me in tears, like the last time I let him go. Anyway, it's only because of me that he met Sonny in the first place, so I deserve some kind of punishment for that.

"Hmm… Will you come to my birthday party tonight?" I suggest, smiling at him. It's my birthday tomorrow, and I planned a little party that'll go through 'till midnight to celebrate. The only bad thing about it is that the girls will be there too, but I'll get over that if Chad says yes.

"Sure! I mean, I thought you'd ask for something _else_, but that's cool too." Something else – well, that's no surprise; he knows what goes on in my mind. I hope he also knows that I kind of want him to kiss me again…

I swear, Chad is a _mind reader_. Because I haven't even said anything and he's already this close to me. Why don't you just kill me? Kiss me or kill me! Either way, I can't tolerate this. And of course, he can't kill me… All he does is kiss me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonny<strong>_

It's Tawni's birthday tomorrow! Oh, yay… And we're all being forced to attend her party at this moment. For as long as the party has been going on, she's been the centre of attention, which isn't surprising. It's _her _party, after all – and I doubt she'd spare the person who steals her 'spotlight'. Though I'm still mad at her for what happened with Chad earlier today, I have to put up with it.

As I'm wondering what I can do to stop myself getting bored here, I hear a very familiar voice coming through the loudspeakers that are placed in every corner of the room.

"Hey, everyone," Chad starts to say into the microphone. Well, speak of the devil…

All the party guests have stopped their own little conversations and are listening to the cute blond boy standing on the makeshift stage, as he continues to talk. "My name is Chad Dylan Cooper." A few whispers of recognition fly around the room, and he seems to have heard them, because he responds, "Yeah, it's me, CDC; the heartbreaker… I don't really have a great reputation around here." Some girls scream out weird things at him, and he laughs, before resuming his speech again.

"I guess more of you know me than I'd thought. Anyway, you may or may not know that Tawni and I knew each other a few years ago, and we had a pretty complicated relationship. The last few years after we, uh… Broke up, so to say, were slightly traumatic, considering her rise to fame and my rising levels of shame," the crowd laughs, "And I've been a little confused recently, which is where Sonny comes into the already messed-up equation of my love life." I hear some laughs, and most people start to whisper again, obviously wondering what he's up to – as am I.

He seems to know this, so he once again continues, "See, Tawni and a couple of my other exes were out to get revenge on me. Don't laugh – it hurts, okay? Yeah, and Sonny was the one to put their plan into action and basically repeat what I did, to show me how I wrong I was. But I was young and confused, and I didn't know what I was doing back then… Of course, what happened next was inevitable. I fell in love with Sonny and as they'd planned, she broke my heart. And you, Miss Sonny Munroe – yeah, I see you, hiding at the back there!" He points at me, and I'm suddenly embarrassed when everyone turns to look at me, "I want to thank you, Sonny. Sure, you treated me like _shit_, but in the process of that, you made me realise something I'd been overlooking for way too long. And I hope it's not too late to say this, but…"

Is he going to apologise to me? Say he loves me? Take me back so we can live happily ever after? Oh, how I wish that's what he's about to do…

"You made me realise how much I actually love Tawni."

_What?! _He's thanking me for dumping him and letting him find someone else?

The crowd starts to laugh, and so does Chad. "Yeah, I know. It's crazy, right? But it's true. Tawni, could you come up here, please?"

As he requested, Tawni runs up onto the 'stage', smiling crazily. "Hey," Chad says to her, smiling.

"Hi, Chad," Tawni responds, giggling.

"Okay. Uh… Tawni, I love you. I know I ran away from us and yeah, I wasn't ready for this, four years ago, but now here I am. I'm where you were four years ago… And it must be fate that we came to meet again. So now _I'm_ proposing to _you_. Happy birthday, my love…" All the way through his stuttery, nervous speech, Tawni is looks like she's about to melt. Chad suddenly gets down on one knee and asks her, "Will you marry me?"

No. I'm hallucinating… None of this is happening… How could he do this?! He can't do this to me!

"Yes!" Tawni squeals excitedly, hugging him.

He kisses her, and everyone starts to cheer, and just when I think it's all over, he speaks into the mic again. "Oh, and Sonny… I'm not sorry for this, 'cause you're a _bitch_." People laugh, but all I can do is stand there, staring in shock. Not only did he just _propose _to Tawni, he thanked me for dumping him, and called me a bitch!

I can't do this anymore. I run towards the stairs, fully aware that Chad has seen me leave. I keep going up, and up, and up, until I reach the door that leads to the flat area on the roof of the house. I step towards the very edge and take a deep breath.

_Do it, Sonny. Jump. You have no reason to live. Chad and Tawni are getting married and your heart is in pieces. Why stay alive when you have nothing to live for? No friends, no love, no family – nothing. Just jump off and die. You'll be better off up there than you'll ever be here._

Just as I'm about to take my mind's advice and jump, two voices shout out, "Sonny!"

I turn in the direction of the sound, and see that Tawni and Chad are standing there. "Sonny, what are you doing?!" Chad asks worriedly.

"Why should you care?" I ask, glaring at him, "You're happy with everything now, so why should you need to bother about the girl who broke your heart?"

"You've got two great people worrying about you here, and you're asking them why!" Tawni says, laughing, "That's exactly why we _shouldn't _care. So, go on – jump. Die. If you think nobody cares about you, well, I guess you're right. Come on, Chad. We don't want to be accused of pushing her or anything."

"You know, I don't think that'd be such a bad idea…" Chad smiles. It's not his usual sweet smile; it's more of an evil smirk, and it kind of scares me…

"I'd love to encourage you, but I've gotta say, she's not worth the punishment. Don't do it, baby."

"You're right. Let's get outta here. We're getting married; we don't want this stupid girl's sadness to kill the mood," he says, "Sonny, have fun dying!"

With the sounds of their laughter echoing in my head, I close my eyes and jump. The wind whips across my face and I feel myself hitting the ground… The impact alone is enough to kill me, and that's exactly what it does.

_I love you, Chad, and I wish you'd have taken me back. But wishes and dreams are crushed under the cold, hard-hitting waves of reality… Nobody's life can be a happy little fairytale, and mine is no different._

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>YES. I really just wrote that. Now I can laugh in your sad little Channy-loving faces.<strong>

**Well, as this story comes to an end here, I'm going to also give you the tragic news that I'm leaving FanFiction. I am **_**sick**_** of SWAC. I'd only stuck to it because I was used to it, and it's so easy to write these characters; I don't even find the show funny anymore. The two years I've spent here have been interesting, but now that my writing skills have improved considerably, I'm moving on to bigger and better things elsewhere!**

**The problem with FanFiction is that good plotlines go unappreciated because of canon couples, and that irks me. Nobody cares for out-of-canon couples such as Chawni, because Channy is the canon for this show! If I'd written this story with my original characters, as I'd initially planned to, you would probably have ended up hating 'Sonny' – but to you, she can never be bad, and you idiots believe that someone else (who is usually Chad) has to be the bad guy, even if they aren't. I find that **_**really**_** annoying and it's one of the main reasons why I don't want to keep doing this.**

**Anyway, y'all probably have started to dislike me enough already, but just to end my FanFiction journey with a DHOOM, I thought I'd tell you that I absolutely **_**loathe**_** Demi Lovato and I don't actually find Sterling Knight attractive at all anymore. I think I went a bit mental when I **_**did **_**like him… Well, that's about it.**

**Peace out! KEEP CALM & LOVE RANBIR ;)**

**- Bunny ^_^**

**P.S.: If you don't already hate me and you do actually want to keep in touch, just follow me on Twitter: my username there is BesharamBunny. Please do tell me who you are, though, 'cause how would I know know otherwise?**

**Be nice. Leave me some final reviews. LOL, I'm making a speech as if I'm about to die.**

**OKAY BYEEE!**


End file.
